


EL Charro y la Dama

by EarlineNathaly



Category: La Saga de Las Leyendas (Movies), Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Charro!LeoAU, F/M, Fluff, Human!Teodora, Personajes crecidos a partir del segundo capítulo, semi-au, Época Colonial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Teodora lo tenía todo: dinero, belleza, y aunque a veces su actitud de niña rica lo disimulara, un buen corazón. Tenía la suerte también de tener amigos verdaderos y por si fuera poco, un don del que casi nadie sabía: el poder de ver, tocar y poder hablar con lo sobre natural.Sin embargo, cuando vendió su alma para salvar la vida de su abuelo, no esperaba que el Charro Negro se la llevara a su finca con él en lugar de simplemente tomar su alma. No ayudaba a su caso, tampoco, el hecho de que no era el ser desalmado que describían las leyendas.Éste era, quizá, el mejor trato que pudo haber hecho.





	1. Un pacto por Salud

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como las películas ya se acabaron y no es secreto que yo shipeo el Leodora... he aquí mi fic para fangirlear. Cuando vi a Leo transformarse en el Charro Negro aunque fuera por un ratito, dije, "tengo que hacer un AU".

Teodora era una niña que a sus doce años, lo tenía todo: dinero, belleza, y aunque a veces su actitud de niña rica lo disimulara, un buen corazón. Tenía la suerte también de tener amigos verdaderos y por si fuera poco, un don del que casi nadie sabía: el poder de ver, tocar y poder hablar con lo sobre natural. 

 

Desde luego, no era de extrañar que Teodora era una niña muy especial, sin embargo, precisamente porque era una niña especial fue por lo que solamente ella se pudo meter en semejante situación. Sólo alguien que desea con todo su corazón una buena intensión que el dinero no puede comprar y que cree en lo sobrenatural pudo haber viajado desde el norte hasta Puebla en busca de un mito para hacer el trato más peligroso que un mortal podía hacer.

 

— Teodora, aún no es tarde. Aún puedes echarte pa’atrás, — dijo Alebrije, temblando entre Don Andrés y Evaristo. — Nadie te va a juzgar si te rajas.

 

— Especialmente porque está muy tétrica esta vereda, — añadió Don Andrés, mirando alrededor y percatándose de que no había absolutamente nadie en la calle. Hacía algunos minutos que habían dejado el centro del pueblo y ahora se encontraban adentrándose hacia las afueras, donde el camino era de tierra y el alumbrado era inexistente. Había neblina y solo podían ver gracias a la lámpara de aceite que Teodora llevaba en la mano. A lo lejos, ululó un búho.

 

La niña se envolvió mejor en el chal y se tragó el miedo.

 

— No me voy a echar para atrás, — declaró con firmeza. Había ido ahí con un propósito y lo iba a llevar a  cabo. — Si tanto miedo tienen, se hubieran quedado en la posada con Finado y Moribunda.

 

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada más, y siguieron caminando hasta que el pueblo quedó casi fuera de su vista. Teodora se mordió el labio al mirarlo a lo lejos, debatiéndose si seguir un poco más o regresar.

 

— Relaja tus chacras, — la consoló Evaristo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — Lo podemos intentar otra vez mañana.

 

Teodora suspiró, le sonrió levemente a su amigo y todos se pusieron en marcha de vuelta al pueblo.

 

Tal vez fue porque nadie esperaba que apareciera ya, pero después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio, el grupo se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó el distintivo sonido de cascos de caballo al galope.

 

Teodora sintió el corazón atorársele en la garganta y la sangre helársele en las venas. No respiraba cuando giró la cabeza al tiempo para ver correr a un caballo negro en su dirección. Éste se detuvo dando una vuelta alrededor de la compañía para frenar por la fuerza de su carrera. Cuando sus ojos por fin se posaron en el jinete, se quedó de piedra y no fue la única.

 

Sobre la silla de montar, no había otro más que un niño no mucho mayor que ella misma.

 

Teodora parpadeó para ahuyentar el escepticismo de su mirada. No había duda que frente a ella tenía al terrible Charro Negro, pues a pesar de su aparente corta edad, los ojos del jinete eran rojos como la sangre y sobre él se cernía una presencia malévola que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina incluso a los fantasmas.

 

— Buenas noches, damita —dijo con una sonrisa insidiosa jalando las riendas del caballo para controlarlo. — ¿Qué hace tan sola y tan tarde por aquí? ¿No sabe que es peligroso?

 

Teodora tragó pesado y carraspeó. Se paró lo más derecha que pudo y rezó porque no le temblara la voz ni él notara los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

 

— No estoy sola, — dijo echándole una mirada a los alebrijes y a Don Andrés. El Charro Negro siguió su mirada y arqueó una ceja al notar que podía verlos. — Y dudo encontrar nada más peligroso que tú por aquí.

 

Sus amigos dieron un respingo ante tal declaración, esperando que el Charro los acribillara a todos, pero él pareció entretenido con lo que dijo, pues soltó una risa de ultratumba.

 

— Ah, la damita no es tonta — dijo para después bajarse del caballo de un salto, — No me digas que me andabas buscando, — dijo con la seguridad de quien ya sabe que tiene la razón mientras caminaba con paso seguro en su dirección.

 

Teodora apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia él también.

 

— Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

 

El Charro Negro torció la sonrisa en un gesto satisfecho que no vaticinaba nada bueno, pero Teodora no se amedrentó. A pesar de que tuvo que levantar ligeramente la vista para conservar el contacto visual cuando él se acercó lo suficiente como para entrar en su espacio personal, no se dejó intimidar.

 

— ¿Y qué clase de trato quieres? — preguntó, haciendo una pausa. La miró intensamente a los ojos, y Teodora pudo sentir cómo le leía el alma. Se encontró incapaz siquiera de parpadear. — No imagino qué le puede hacer falta a una damita como tú.

 

Después de unos segundos que se le figuraron más largos de lo que realmente fueron, la soltó de su mirada y ella soltó el aliento que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo.

 

— Mi abuelo está agonizando en el hospital — dijo sin rodeos, y esta vez no pudiendo evitar desviar la vista un momento. — Fue un accidente, o eso dicen. Estoy segura de que fue planeado por la familia de la segunda esposa de mi tío. Quieren quedarse con el dinero de mi familia deshaciéndose de mi abuelo, — confesó Teodora escupiendo las palabras.

 

El Charro Negro torció la cabeza con diversión.

 

— ¿Quieres venganza?

 

— No, — interrumpió rápidamente ella. — Quiero que salves a mi abuelo. Los doctores no le dan muchos días de vida y en el testamento está el nombre de mi tío.

 

Teodora sabía que su esposa e hijas no tardarían en manipularlo para sacar a sus primas y otras tías de la mansión de su abuelo, y quedarse con las otras propiedades y fortuna que debían ser de su familia. Aunque ella tenía una casa y una herencia propia gracias a sus padres, el sólo pensamiento de que las culpables de la muerte de su adorado abuelo se quedaran con sus tierras por ambición era impensable.

 

— ¿Sólo quieres que salve a tu abuelo?

 

Teodora asintió.

 

— De lo demás me encargo yo.

 

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, el Charro Negro la miraba con una expresión complicada. Parecía entretenido, sorprendido y extrañamente complacido, aunque ella no sabía por qué. De cualquier modo, no llegó a saberlo pues en ese momento, él le extendió una mano en el reducido espacio que los separaba.

 

— Teodora Villavicencio, — dijo, y su voz retumbó en la oscuridad, — tenemos un trato.

 

Ella tragó pesado pero aceptó su apretón. Tenía la piel fría como la muerte.

 

Lo que siguió pasó demasiado rápido. Se escuchó el relincho de su caballo, que un rayo partió la tierra y el grito de sus amigos exclamando su nombre. Repentinamente, Teodora se encontraba galopando a lomos de la montura del Charro Negro junto con su Jinete.

 

— ¡No! — Exclamó. — ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No acepté subir a tu caballo! ¡No puedes llevarme!

 

Él se rió.

 

— No te llevaré hasta que tu abuelo muera por causas naturales, Teodora — prometió, pero ella lo sintió más como una amenaza. — Pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar.

 

Después de eso, debió desmayarse porque lo próximo que supo, fue que era de día, que sus amigos estaban alrededor se su cama muertos de preocupación y que se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible en la habitación de la posada.


	2. Pero el gato murió sabiendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo raro había con el Charro Negro, y Teodora lo iba a averiguar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que cada capítulo se va a ir haciendo más largo que el anterior, jaja. 
> 
> Disfruten.

Había peores cosas que morir a los dieciocho años, Teodora estaba segura. Especialmente cuando ya sabías que ibas a morir pronto y habías tenido tiempo de poner todos tus asuntos en orden. No sólo había conseguido persuadir a su abuelo de cambiar el nombre de su tío por el de sus primas en el testamento, sino que además también lo había hecho ver ciertas anomalías en su accidente, por lo que ambos habían acordado que era sabio poner unas cuantas clausulas para que las arpías que definitivamente no eran su familia no pudieran poner una sola garra en el dinero o las tierras que no eran de ellas mas que para pasarlo a su descendencia, que ahí sí, serían legítimos herederos Villavicencio.

 

Después de tan gran hazaña, Teodora se había sentido tan bien consigo misma que incluso había comenzado una pequeña obra de caridad con el fraile de la iglesia y la panadería local para ayudar al orfanato y al albergue de la ciudad.

 

Había querido dejar una pequeña buena acción detrás de sí para amortiguar un poco el hecho de haberle vendido su alma a un ser del mal, también, pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta a los demás. Había pasado de igual manera mucho tiempo con sus padres para tratar de hacerles más llevadera la pérdida. Quería pensar que lo que había hecho tenía una razón y había sido la mejor opción.

 

Se preguntó ansiosamente si sus padres tendrían un cuerpo qué velar luego de que el Charro Negro se la llevara.

 

Finado la sacó de su ensimismamiento al alcanzarle la gargantilla que solía usar. Era un relicario donde estaban apretujadas dos pinturas de sus abuelos y sus padres. Se la abrochó al cuello y tras una última mirada al espejo, se levantó del tocador y se dirigió al comedor. Sus padres la esperaban a desayunar para después ir a la casa de sus abuelos, pues lo inminente estaba pasando, y su abuelo estaba enfermando otra vez, esta vez de causas naturales, y Teodora sabía lo que eso significaba.

 

Esa noche, Teodora la pasó con su familia en la casona de sus abuelos. La noche era fría y Teodora no podía dormir. Su abuelo había tenido una recaída y todos esperaban que falleciera pronto, lo que no hacía más que angustiarla. ¿Caería ella muerta tan pronto su abuelo se fuera? ¿Se partiría el suelo como decía la leyenda y saldría El Charro Negro para llevársela en su caballo como ya había hecho una vez?

 

La incertidumbre la estaba matando.

 

Y tal vez fueron sus propios pensamientos los que lo invocaron, pero mientras Teodora paseaba por los jardines de la casa, escuchó una risa de ultratumba a sus espaldas. Una risa que ya había escuchado con anterioridad, si es que más profunda desde la última vez que la oyó. Se dio la vuelta en la dirección del sonido con un respingo y el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

 

Detrás de una higuera, estaba la figura de un hombre vestido de Charro. En la oscuridad, brillaron sus ojos rojos, y cuando sopló el viento, antes de que Teodora pudiera parpadear, se esfumó, dejando sólo el eco de su risa tras de sí.

 

Teodora se puso una mano en el pecho y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, luego se precipitó hacia la casa. Una vez dentro corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde se estaba quedando y cerró la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que un cerrojo poco haría para mantener fuera a los visitantes del más allá. De todos modos se conformaría tan siquiera con un poco de falsa seguridad.

 

Chichi, su perrita, dormía a los pies de su cama ajena a todo y Finado y Moribunda roncaban en las almohadas. Tenía semanas sin ver a los alebrijes y Don Andrés se había casado hacía un par de años por lo que habían perdido el contacto, sin embargo consideró contactar a sus amigos si tan solo para avisarles que su hora estaba muy probablemente cerca. Al menos, más cerca que lejos.

 

La habitación estaba iluminada solo con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal al lado de la cama y Teodora se acercó para cerrar las cortinas. El cristal quedaba justo enfrente de la higuera y cuando la muchacha se asomó, la figura del hombre estaba ahí de nuevo, mirándola desde las sombras. Estaba segura de que sonreía a pesar de que a la distancia no podía verlo.

 

Pero no podía ser. No podía ser el Charro Negro. La figura que le devolvía la mirada desde la oscuridad no era un niño.

 

Aunque…

 

Teodora hizo acopio de la valentía que la caracterizaba y le sostuvo la mirada. Eran los mismos ojos rojos. La misma presencia, la misma risa, el mismo porte. La misma sensación que le recorría la piel a escalofríos. Temblando de miedo, sacudió la cabeza y cerró las cortinas de un movimiento brusco.

 

Se sacó la bata de encima del camisón de dormir y se metió debajo de las cobijas. A la luz de la mañana pensaría mejor las cosas. Quizá el miedo le estaba jugando trucos en la mente.

 

Quizá.

 

* * *

 

 

Una de las mucamas la despertó al día siguiente entrada la mañana. Su abuelo estaba lo suficientemente bien como para bajar a almorzar y estaban comiendo en el jardín, así que se vistió y trató de no mirar la higuera en el transcurso de la comida, sin éxito. Pero a la luz del día, la higuera era sólo un árbol.

 

— Pensaba ir a Puebla en los próximos días, ya que te sientes bien, abuelo.

 

Teodora giró la mirada inmediatamente de la higuera a su prima mayor, Valentina, próxima heredera de la finca familiar gracias a ella. No que ella lo supiera, claro.

 

— No tienes que esperar a que me sienta bien si quieres salir, Vale, — la animó el anciano.

 

— Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás bien cuando me voy, de todos modos, — dijo la joven.

 

— No me agrada la idea de que vayas sola, m’ija, — intervino Gaspar, el padre de Valentina.

 

— Yo puedo ir con ella, tío, — intervino rápidamente Teodora, sorprendiéndolos.

 

Ante las preguntas que su declaración levantó, se limitó a decir “No tengo nada más qué hacer”.

 

Pero la verdad es que la mención de Puebla había traído a su memoria la razón del porqué había ido ahí a buscar al Charro Negro en un primer lugar. La Leyenda decía que esa era su ciudad de origen. Y por alguna razón, Teodora tenía curiosidad. Y si iba a morir… bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Si el gato muere de curiosidad, al menos muere sabiendo.

 

Algo raro había con el Charro Negro, y Teodora lo iba a averiguar.

 

* * *

 

Los alebrijes podían llegar a ser bastante útiles cuando querían. Al parecer habían conseguido la información de una gitana o de una adivina o algo por el estilo, pero alguien los había mandado a un edificio que llevaba unos cuantos años abandonado, y tan pronto llegaron a Puebla, Teodora se había dado a la tarea de localizar dicho lugar. En un principio había temido que estuviera vigilado y no pudiera entrar, pero por suerte no había sido el caso. Al parecer, no quedaba nadie de la familia. Al frente del establecimiento, había podido leer unas desvaídas letras que decían “Panadería San Juan”.

 

Levantándose la falda del vestido, se adentró en el edificio y se encontró con una casa que parecía deshabitada pero no extremadamente vieja. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas y las fotografías por gruesas capas de polvo.

 

— ¡Chánfles! — Exclamó Alebrije — Entre tanto polvo, de seguro se nos perdieron las pistas.

 

— ¿Y qué pistas estamos buscando exactamente, si se puede saber? —preguntó Don Andrés.

 

— Oooots, pues cualquier pista que nos arroje algo de luz sobre el Charro Negro, ¿Verdad, Teodora? — Ayudó Evaristo, — Porque al parecer ya no es un morrito.

 

— Esa parte sí la capté, — se defendió Alebrije — lo que no entiendo es qué hacemos aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver esta casa y esta panadería con el Charro Negro?

 

Teodora, que empezaba a exasperarse con sus voces, dio un taconazo en el suelo de madera.

 

— Eso es lo que venimos a averiguar, obvio. — Rodó los ojos, — Fuiste tú el que consiguió la información, Alebrije.

 

Tomó entonces una de las fotografías de la sala y le limpió el polvo con su pañuelo. Era la foto de una anciana de aspecto bonachón. Tomó otra y repitió el proceso, esta vez llevándose un desconcierto descomunal. En la foto aparecían dos niños, probablemente hermanos, y uno de ellos, le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Era más joven, pero era definitivamente el mismo niño que se le había aparecido hacía seis años en las afueras de este mismo pueblo.

 

— ¡Rápido, aquí! —Llamó a sus amigos — ¡Ayúdenme a limpiar estos marcos!

 

Los demás se precipitaron a auxiliarla y pronto descubrieron las fotografías de una familia de cuatro personas. El niño que debía ser el Charro Negro dejaba de envejecer en las fotos más o menos con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando Teodora lo conoció en persona, pero eso no explicaba por qué siguió creciendo después.

 

Aun así, tuvo que sentarse para asimilar lo que acababa de aprender. El Charro Negro había vivido en esta casa no hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido un niño normal, como ella.

 

Teodora trató de encontrar papelería o algún objeto personal que tuviera sus nombres, pero no hubo suerte. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, Finado y Moribunda le señalaron unas marcas en el marco de madera de una de las puertas. Eran las típicas marcas que hacen tus padres para ver cuánto has crecido. Había dos nombres: Nando y Leo.

 

Tomando en cuenta que Leo era seguramente el menor, Teodora supo que había dado con el nombre del Charro Negro.

 

— Leo…— murmuró, como un secreto, porque probablemente lo era.

 

Después se mordió el labio por su imprudencia. Nerviosa, casi como si creyera que el mencionar su nombre en su antigua morada pudiera invocarlo, Teodora animó a los demás a salir prontamente. En su carrera, no se fijó que aún llevaba en la mano una de las fotos. Aquella en la que aparecían ambos hermanos y el Charro Negro se parecía más al niño que vio por primera vez.

 

Teodora miró hacia atrás con dirección a la panadería una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio, pero nada había cambiado. No había presencias malignas ni la temperatura había bajado. Soltando en suspiro, se dirigió de vuelta a la posada. Su prima se estaría preguntando dónde se había metido.

 


	3. A Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teodora se despide de su antigua vida, adentrándose de lleno a la nueva.

**El Charro y la Dama**

**III. A casa**

 

Traerse objetos de una casa ajena no era una buena idea. Más cuando su dueño era dueño también de tu alma. Más aún todavía cuando para los ojos de cualquier mortal, eso era robar.

 

Sin embargo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia de vuelta en su casa. La amable anciana propietaria de la posada en la que se había quedado en Puebla también le había dicho que la familia San Juan había desaparecido un día hacía seis o siete años, prácticamente de la nada. Primero había sido el menor de los hermanos, Leo, preocupando a su abuela, a su nana y a su hermano de muerte. Luego Nando había salido a buscarlo y tampoco había vuelto. Después de unos meses, también la abuela y la nana Dionisia habían desaparecido, ambas a la vez, con todo y perro. Nadie había sabido nada de la familia desde entonces. La Panadería San Juan estaba abandonada, dando lugar solo a especulaciones.

 

Teodora había tenido que volver a su ciudad con más dudas que respuestas, y con la incertidumbre de que iba a tener que irse con el Charro Negro con la incógnita carcomiéndole las entrañas.

 

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 

— ¿Teodora?

 

Su madre se asomó por la rendija que abrió. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la cara demacrada. Había ojeras en sus párpados, lo que le daba un aire cansado y frágil. Su voz sonaba húmeda y tenía la piel muy pálida, lo que sólo era acentuado por su vestido de luto.

 

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó quedito, y a su hija le pareció ver que temblaba.

 

La muchacha asintió, rehusándose a llorar. O a sentirse asustada. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser valiente. Conocía a su familia, nadie más iba a sostener la mano de su abuela mientras caminaban por la procesión, cada quien sumido en su propio dolor,  por lo que ella tendría que hacerlo. Incluso en el final, tenía que mantener la cabeza bien erguida, pues él estaría observándola, lo sabía.

 

Había estado haciéndolo a ratos, desde las sombras, y hoy, más que nunca, no sería la excepción.

 

— El carruaje espera, — dijo su madre.

 

Teodora guardó la fotografía que había tomado de la casa San Juan en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se puso de pie. Se alisó el vestido negro y se reunió con su madre al pie de la escalera. La tomó del brazo y ambas bajaron solemnes para dirigirse al velorio.

 

Teodora apretó los dientes todo el camino. Aún faltaba mucho para el atardecer, pero los cascos de los caballos que tiraban de su carruaje no fallaron en incomodarla todo el trayecto.

 

* * *

 

El peor sentimiento de saber que morirás pronto, es no saber exactamente cuándo “pronto” será. Especialmente cuando “pronto” depende de alguien más.

 

Hoy finalmente habían enterrado a su abuelo en el mausoleo familiar, y tal y como lo había sospechado, Teodora estaba convencida que el Charro Negro la había estado observando durante las tres noches que duró el velorio. También que  había hecho acto de presencia a lo lejos tan pronto anocheció en el cementerio, cuando cerraban por fin la losa y decían el último adiós.

 

A pesar de su insistente escrutinio, tanto la habían seguido sus ojos rojos los últimos días que había terminado por acostumbrarse a ellos, la sensación de nerviosismo que le roía las entrañas mermando ante lo inevitable. Teodora ya no se sentía asustada de él, en su lugar, sólo quedaba el sabor de la resignación, y tal vez, un poco de anticipación, si acaso sólo para poder por fin pasar de página.

 

Siempre se aparecía por la noche y siempre era la única que podía verlo, y dado que nunca hizo ademán de llevársela mientras estuvo de duelo, Teodora supuso correctamente que esperaría a que terminara la procesión fúnebre y el entierro antes de reclamar su alma. Para ser sincera, fue una cortesía que no esperaba.

 

Esa noche, antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, mandó a Chichi a pasar la noche a la lavandería para evitar que despertara a toda la mansión con sus ladridos cuando la inminente Aparición diera lugar. Se despidió de sus padres antes de irse a dormir y también de los alebrijes, de Don Andrés y de las calaveritas. Les agradeció su compañía y todo lo que habían hecho por ella, pero les dijo que prefería enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos sola. Les aseguró que como buena mexicana, no tenía miedo a la muerte, y tras un último abrazo, subió las escaleras a su habitación a esperar su destino.

 

Lo que la llevaba a su situación actual. “Pronto” se estaba sintiendo como una eternidad. Ni siquiera se había cambiado su vestido de luto porque no iba a arriesgarse a que la sorprendiera a mitad de cambiarse de ropa, no podría con la vergüenza. Y de todos modos, un vestido negro era tan adecuado para la situación como cualquier otro.

 

Sentada la borde de la cama, sabiendo que sería muy ingenuo de su parte intentar dormir, sacó la foto que había tomado de la panadería y la miró una vez más a la luz de su lámpara de noche. Se preguntó por enésima vez, en vano, cómo es que el inocente niño de ojos chocolate que le devolvía la mirada podía ser ahora tan macabro ser.

 

— Un ojo de venado no te salvará de tu destino — dijo una voz grave en su oído, un aliento frío erizándole el vello del cuello.

 

Teodora se paró de un respingo a la vez que se giraba para encararlo. Recortado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, el Charro Negro la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Rápidamente escondió la fotografía tras de sí. Frunció el ceño.

 

— ¿Acaso tienes la necesidad de asustar a las personas siempre? ¿Es un requerimiento para ser el Charro Negro o algo así?

 

Él se rió entre dientes lóbregamente. En el transcurso de los días, se había dado cuenta que la muchacha le había perdido el miedo, pero en lugar de que esto le molestara, por alguna razón lo complacía. No podía evitar encontrar su valentía entretenida y también había algo más que de seguro tenía que ver con el hecho de que lo miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba y lo hacía sin tartamudear. Era refrescante, de cierto modo.

 

— A veces. Es divertido, — le contestó.

 

— Ash, — Teodora rodó los ojos, luego tomó entre sus dedos el colgante que su madre le había puesto hacía tres días antes de que empezara el velorio y se lo arrancó con un ligero jalón. — Y ya sé lo del ojo de venado. Ya hasta se me había olvidado que lo traía puesto, — dijo, y lo dejó en la mesita de noche al lado de la lámpara de aceite. — Como sea, — continuó, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro para disimular el nerviosismo que se le empezaba a acumular en la boca del estómago. El Charro Negro podía ser espeluznante cuando quería, especialmente de cerca. Como él no agregó nada más y ella se negaba a perder su determinación, declaró, — Terminemos con esto.  Llévame de una vez, antes de que se me pase el valor. Estoy preparada, no puedo más con esta incertidumbre, — concluyó dramáticamente.

 

El Charro  – Leo –  Teodora se recordó con el peso del portarretratos a sus espaldas, se volvió a reír, esta vez con más gracia y la hizo sentir agredida. Luego la barrió con la mirada y ella tuvo que frenarse de cruzar los brazos porque aún estaba escondiendo la fotografía al sentirse ligeramente cohibida ante su penetrante escrutinio, pero comenzó a tamborilear la punta del pie.

 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, si se puede saber?

 

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa. El Charro Negro no era un payaso de circo, era el diablo mismo, así que no debería estarse riendo con las almas que se llevaba. Sin embargo esta muchacha era bastante entretenida.

 

— Tú, — le respondió, y la vio colorearse de coraje como toda jovencita de alcurnia a la que acababan de ofender. — Eres la primera que no corre, damita. Tienes más agallas que muchos generales de guerra que he visto.

 

Eso pareció calmarla, y Leo aprovecho para pasear la mirada por su habitación. Era un cuarto bonito y con muebles de madera fina, pero notó que no había pertenencias en abundancia, como cabría esperar de una muchacha rica y consentida. Secretamente, se preguntó si se había abstenido de gastar en frivolidades que sabía que no le durarían siempre, ya que siempre supo que su hora llegaría más pronto que tarde, o si las habría regalado.

 

Cuando Teodora no agregó nada más, devolvió su mirada carmesí a ella.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿No te vas a llevar nada?

 

— ¿Eh?

 

Leo ensanchó la sonrisa ante su desconcierto.

 

— Que si no te vas a llevar nada, corazón. — Explicó despacio, como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

 

Teodora se sintió agraviada, confundida y esperanzada, todo al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Me puedo llevar algo? ¿De verdad?

 

Leo iba a responder con sarcasmo, pero recordó que es bien sabido que no nos llevamos nada al morir, por lo que el desconcierto de Teodora estaba bien fundado. Sintiéndose complaciente, asintió una vez sin rastros de condescendencia y miró su rostro iluminarse con una sonrisa sincera. Paseó la mirada por su habitación frenéticamente como si no se decidiera, pero finalmente abrió el closet y sacó un pequeño maletín de viaje.

 

Leo notó entonces que tenía pegado al pecho un portarretratos con la foto escondida a sus ojos, y antes de meterlo al equipaje le dirigió una mirada.

 

— Bueno, ¿eres un caballero o no? Algo de privacidad, por favor.

 

Leo rodó los ojos, pero se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. La ventana de la habitación de Teodora también daba al jardín, aunque ella no tenía higueras. Tenía un árbol de flores de durazno, a pesar de ello, y las flores habían hecho un tapiz en el césped del jardín. Leo no pudo evitar imaginarla sentada debajo de su sombra teniendo picnics con las calaveritas que solían acompañarla. Siempre rodeada de azúcar.

 

Teodora decidió que se llevaría su diario, las plumas y tintero que le regaló su abuelo, el perfume que le regaló su abuela, el colorete que le regaló su madre, la brújula que le regaló su padre y el álbum de fotos de su familia donde venían incluso dibujos de sus amigos sobrenaturales. Coló la fotografía también de los San Juan y paseó la vista por su habitación pero no pudo pensar en nada más que llevarse puesto que no había nada más que valorara especialmente a excepción del relicario con las fotos de su familia que nunca se quitaba, y de todos modos no había mucho más espacio en la maleta.

 

Notó entonces a Leo mirando a la lejanía por su ventana. Tenía el codo recargado en el marco de la ventana y la mano contraria apoyada en la cintura en un gesto despreocupado, el peso de su cuerpo reposando en un pie. Teodora no pudo evitar notar que parecía un muchacho casi normal.

 

Por una vez, los papeles estuvieron invertidos y Leo debió sentir su mirada sobre su persona porque escogió ese momento para girarse, atrapándola mirándolo.

 

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó echándole un ojo al maletín, alcanzando a distinguir un libro, una brújula y una botella de perfume. Podría haber apostado que cargaría hasta con el molcajete, pero Teodora no dejaba de probar que se había equivocado con los prejuicios que se había formado sobre ella. Incluso el alhajero de gran tamaño que tenía sobre el tocador había permanecido ignorado junto con su contenido, sin duda fiel a su carácter desinteresado.

 

Ella cerró entonces la valija y se encogió de hombros.

 

— Es todo, — declaró. — Aunque, me gustaría hacer una pregunta.

 

— Cómo no, — suspiró Leo. — Una. — concedió.

 

Teodora se mordió el labio, y el gesto lo distrajo por un momento.

 

— Mis padres, — dijo. — ¿No sabrán nunca lo que me pasó?

 

La pregunta lo descolocó por un instante, cosa que no debió suceder si consideraba que el trato que había hecho en primer lugar había sido para salvar a un familiar. Se incorporó lentamente, rascándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en algo, suponiendo que podía concederle una indulgencia más ya que lo había entretenido tanto los últimos días con sus reacciones, desinterés y valentía.

 

Sin mencionar… sin mencionar que no podía negar que era un sentimental, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le tenía algo de afecto a esta muchacha por ser su primer trato como Charro Negro que no buscaba beneficiarse a sí misma a costa de magia negra en lugar de esdesforzarse por lograr sus objetivos. Teodora era sincera, pura y no tenía reparos en sostenerle la mirada. Le agradaba. 

 

Empujando tales pensamientos al fondo de su mente, hizo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano y apareció una carta que contenía una coartada. La carta flotó hasta quedar sobre el tocador, a un lado del alhajero.

 

Teodora miró el papel flotar y posarse sobre el mueble y regresó la vista hacia él, arqueando una inquisitiva ceja.

 

—Ahí tienes una coartada, no podrás decir que soy un desalmado, —dijo, tratando de ignorar para sí mismo el hecho de que estaba siendo mucho más benevolente con ella de lo que era por lo general con sus demás contratistas.

 

— ¿Qué… clase de coartada? — inquirió con voz dudosa.

 

Leo torció la sonrisa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, evadiendo la cama que los separaba. Le puso la maleta en las manos y la atrajo hacia sí poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

 

— Un admirador  te secuestró porque no le hacías caso, — explicó con humor oscuro. — Supongo que no te faltan de esos.

 

Teodora sintió la ráfaga de viento golpearle la boca abierta. En su habitación de pronto hubo caos: cajones azotándose, la lámpara de aceite salió volando y su cuarto pareció protagonista de un forcejeo. Escuchó la voz de su padre y la del mayordomo a lo lejos precipitarse hacia su habitación pero de pronto, ya no estaba en su casa.

 

En medio de un torbellino, Leo los había sacado de ahí con su magia en un revuelo de imágenes que le provocaron el vértigo propio de una caída. Cuando ella pudo enfocar los ojos de nuevo notó que se encontraban frente a la entrada principal del pueblo y de no ser porque la sujetaba, se hubiera ido de bruces contra el piso, tan desconcertante había sido el episodio. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía usando su poder en todo su esplendor, y por primera vez se sintió intimidada. De pronto la apariencia del muchacho que se había formado en su mente horas antes se opacó ante la veracidad del ente sobrenatural que tenía enfrente.

 

Leo  parpadeó y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos se apagó un poco, casi recordándole ese tono marrón que tenían en la foto que conservaba escondida en la maleta. Dio un paso atrás, saliendo de su espacio personal cortésmente. Teodora se dio cuenta que había estado apretando con especial fuerza la agarradera de su equipaje y aflojó el agarre. Leo había ido al encuentro de un caballo que ella en un inicio no había notado acercarse. Era más grande de lo que recordaba y tenía los ojos rojos como su dueño.

 

—Bruno, buen chico. Ven aquí, — dijo Leo y su montura trotó en su dirección, agachándose gustoso para recibir el contacto de su jinete cuando estuvo a su alcance.

 

A Teodora se le figuró foráneo el gesto. No precisamente propio de una figura que inspiraba el terror en el corazón de los mortales el andar acariciando animales, y de pronto fue consciente que Leo no era sólo una leyenda. Detrás de todas almas que se había llevado, había una persona. Una persona lo suficientemente noble como para ganarse el cariño y el respeto de su caballo.

 

Había más en Leo de lo que había esperado.

 

— Bruno, te presento a Teodora, — le dijo al animal, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — Teodora, éste es Bruno, te recomiendo que te acostumbres a él.

 

Sin despegar la vista del animal, le extendió una mano en su dirección y Teodora se dio cuenta que quería que se la tomara para acercarla al caballo. De haber sido cualquier otra persona y cualquier otro caballo, le hubiera dicho que ella podía perfectamente manejarse con las monturas, gracias. Pero éste no era cualquier caballo, así que se lo pensó mejor.

 

Teodora extendió una mano en su dirección y le puso los dedos sobre la palma abierta que le extendía. Como todo en él, tenía la piel fría como el hielo, pero no le molestó tanto como creía. Leo guió su mano hasta el hocico del animal y éste relinchó pero ella no se amedrentó. Él dio un asentimiento satisfecho y soltó su mano.

 

— ¿Sabes montar, no? — preguntó entonces con picardía.

 

— Obviamente, — respondió Teodora muy digna.

 

Leo le dio unas palmaditas con aire distraído a la grupa del caballo y la miró mientras ella seguía pasándole la mano por la cara a su montura en una caricia.

 

— Supongo entonces que te podrás subir sola, ¿no?

 

Teodora lo miró dando un brinquito de la sorpresa. Su yegua no era ni de lejos tan grande como este caballo y hasta hace algunos años había tenido que subirse usando un banquito. Regresó la vista al animal y caminando para buscar la silla de montar, reparó en que su lomo estaba más alto incluso que su cabeza. Se estaba burlando de ella, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

 

— También puedo treparme a un árbol si quiero sin ayuda, pero no lo voy a hacer nada más para probarte que puedo, obvio.

 

Leo soltó una carcajada sin poderlo evitar, una vez más. Teodora esperó que no notara como se le habían coloreado las mejillas. Se rehúso a mirarlo mientras él se deshacía en risas a sus expensas. Era obvio que no esperaba que ella se pudiera subir sola, sólo quería molestarla. Teodora chasqueó la lengua.

 

— ¿Sabes? Para esto mejor simplemente me hubieras arrastrado al infierno partiendo la tierra, — se quejó.

 

Leo hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para contener nuevamente la risa. A decir verdad, Teodora tenía razón. No debería de estar tan cándido con las almas con las que hacía pactos, pero por alguna razón, no podía evitar reírse de sus expresiones. Era fácil molestarla. Carraspeó y ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha, plantó una rodilla en el suelo y le ofreció una mano.

 

— Anda, ya. — Dijo con voz conciliadora, — Te ayudo, no te enojes.

 

Tuvo incluso la decencia de parecer un poco arrepentido. Un poco.

 

Teodora tuvo un pequeño corto circuito mental. Frente a ella se encontraba un ente maligno que muchos comparaban con el mismísimo diablo, hincado frente a ella cual caballero frente a su princesa para ayudarla a subirse al caballo. Tragó pesado y ya sin reparar en el contacto, le dio la mano. Se recogió la falda del vestido y tratando de ser lo más rápida posible, usó su rodilla de escalón para subirse a Bruno.

 

Por un momento pensó en subirse a horcajadas al caballo pero el movimiento le quedó chico pues seguía estando muy chaparra con todo y la ayuda y no quiso quitarle la dignidad a su sentada cayéndose de la montura, por lo que terminó montando a la amazona.

 

De cualquier modo, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por si se caería del caballo cuando éste saliera galopando, pues Leo se subió inmediatamente después, pegando su pecho a su costado y aprisionándola entre sus brazos al agarrar las riendas de Bruno.

 

— Sujétate, Teodora, — dijo, casi alegre, — Nos vamos a casa.

 

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de saborear su nombre en su voz, ya que rara vez lo pronunciaba, o de hacerle caso y agarrarse, cuando el caballo salió corriendo a todo galope, perdiéndose entre la noche.


	4. Señora de la Hacienda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente, Teodora no era el ama de llaves.

Leo espoleó a Bruno para que el caballo se pusiera en marcha y miró a Teodora aletear cual pichón que se cae del nido buscando de qué agarrarse, comenzando a resbalarse del animal. Se rió entre dientes y ella sintió las vibraciones de su risa contra su cuerpo.

 

— Que te agarres, te dije, — le susurró al oído, y ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel, pero ésta vez no fue por el miedo. No pudo distinguir muy bien la sensación.

 

Leo le envolvió un brazo en la cintura y le ofreció las riendas con la otra mano, que ella tomó gustosa, por fin sintiendo un poco de seguridad al quedar encajonada justo debajo de su barbilla y envuelta en sus brazos. Con la mano con la que sujetaba su pequeña maleta contra sí, Teodora sostuvo la otra mano del jinete que la abrazaba contra su estómago, relajándose en el trayecto.

 

Después de unos minutos de carrera, la muchacha recordó las palabras del Charro. “Vamos a casa”, había dicho, y Teodora no podía evitar preguntarse si la selección de palabras había sido al azar. ¿Sería casa también para ella? ¿Viviría pasada esa noche? ¿Por eso la había dejado tomar cosas de su casa? No sabía qué tenía éste ser preparado para ella, pero con el viento en el cabello y su mano firmemente sujetándola para que no se cayera, Teodora supo que no podía ser algo malo.

 

Leo sabía que se estaba haciendo el tonto. Llevaban galopando cerca de un cuarto de hora y sin razón. En cualquier momento podría aparecer el portal que los transportaría a la hacienda y acabar con el trayecto, pero se había descubierto disfrutando demasiado la montada. El cabello de Teodora olía a perfume y su piel a duraznos. Se había llevado un chasco al descubrirse inclinándose para pegar la nariz a su cuello desnudo, pero por suerte se había contenido.

 

Y cómo era bastante maduro, había espoleado a Bruno para que aumentara la velocidad, haciendo que Teodora metiera la cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su barbilla, quitándose a sí mismo la tentación de enfrente, y si la había abrazado con más fuerza había sido meramente porque no quería que se cayera, y porque ella también se estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

 

De cualquier modo, luego de casi media hora de cabalgata, Leo abrió el portal a lo lejos – si tan solo para disimular su ubicación y la razón de tan largo recorrido – y escuchó a Teodora jadear una exclamación de sorpresa tan pronto lo divisó.

 

Bruno relinchó complacido al ver la entrada y brincó en un amplio salto para atravesar el portal cuando estuvo a su alcance y tras unas cuantas zancadas más, se encontraban atravesando la entrada de la Hacienda.

 

Bajo el resplandor del plenilunio, Teodora contempló la grandeza de lo que aún desconocía sería su nuevo hogar. Leo la dejó contemplar la edificación unos momentos más antes de bajarse del caballo, luego le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajarse.

 

Teodora desvió la vista del edificio y la paseó por el terreno que estaba poblado de magueyes. No se veía nada más en kilómetros. Le entregó a Leo su maletín y él se lo pasó a un sirviente que Teodora no había visto. Era muy extraño. Se podía ver a través de él y no se le distinguían facciones en el rostro. Teodora lo siguió con la mirada cuando éste se adentró en la casa, pero Leo la sacó de su estupor volviéndola a llamar por su nombre.

 

— Ándale, Teodora — dijo con tono burlón, esta vez ofreciéndole ambas manos — te prometo que por adentro es más impactante.

 

Como el salto estaba bastante elevado, Teodora le puso las manos en los hombros y se deslizó hacia abajo, esperando tener que doblar las rodillas para amortiguar la caída, sin embargo, Leo no pareció tener problemas ni hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando la atrapó por la cintura casi al mismo tiempo que ella le sujetó los hombros y la puso suavemente en el suelo.

 

Una vez más, y casi como si quisiera recordarle que a pesar de sus, a veces descarados, coqueteos seguía siendo un caballero, Leo dio un paso atrás para salir de su espacio personal y poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda, hizo un ademán con la otra para indicarle que lo siguiera.

 

— Por aquí, — dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

 

Teodora tuvo que apretar el paso para ponerse a su lado debido a que sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las de él.

 

— Mañana resolveré las dudas que seguramente están revoloteando en esa pelirroja cabecita tuya y te daré un recorrido si así lo deseas, — prometió mientras andaban por los corredores. — Por ahora querrás descansar.

 

En la oscuridad de la noche, Teodora no pudo distinguir muy bien las siluetas de todo lo que había en el jardín delantero de la casa ni en el recibidor, mientras que los pasillos se le figuraron tétricos y tuvo que contenerse para no buscar un ancla en Leo, así que apretó los puños para no tomarlo de la mano.

 

— Esta será tu habitación, — dijo él repentinamente deteniéndose frente a unas altas puertas de caoba.

 

Teodora se detuvo en seco y fijo la vista en la entrada que el Charro Negro abría para ella en esos momentos. Adentro había una cama con dosel. El cuarto era espacioso y estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas, desperdigadas por todo el lugar en distintos candelabros de piso y de mesa. Había un gran baúl, un ropero, un espejo de cuerpo completo y unas puertas que daban a una pequeña terraza particular. Era una habitación hermosa. La muchacha parpadeó, dando tentativos pasos al interior. Observó todo con detenimiento y cuando se giró para ver a Leo, él se preparaba para cerrar las puertas. Parecía complacido con su reacción.

 

— ¿Mi habitación? ¿De verdad? — preguntó, tratando de asimilar la información que había reunido. Esta hacienda sería su casa. Leo no iba a sacarle el alma del cuerpo. Iba a vivir aquí. Esta era su habitación.

 

Él asintió.

 

— Hablaremos mañana, — le dijo — Buenas noches… Teodora.

 

Ella se dio cuenta entonces que él estaba también acostumbrándose a pronunciar su nombre, y se percató también que le gustaba cómo sonaba en su voz. Con eso como despedida, cerró las pesadas puertas de madera y se retiró por la noche. Ella no lo escuchó poner ningún cerrojo y se atrevió a pensar que no la había encerrado. Sobre su cama, alguien había dejado su valija.

 

En un costado de la habitación, el ropero que antes había notado estaba tallado con misma madera que las puertas de la alcoba. Considerando que sería muy incómodo dormir con el vestido puesto, decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselo. Sin embargo, al abrir el ropero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que su interior era una réplica exacta del que tenía en casa. Pasmada, pasó una mano por la tela de sus vestidos y buscó entre sus cajones un camisón para dormir.

 

Ahora en soledad, la adrenalina estaba pasando y el cansancio de los últimos días se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo. De pronto, estaba terriblemente cansada. Se desvistió y arrojó las prendas sucias a una silla en un rincón. Se puso la pijama, se metió bajo las sábanas y a pesar de tener mil cosas e incógnitas en qué pensar, se quedó completamente dormida.

Horas después, cuando Teodora despertó, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, lo que indicaba que era cerca del mediodía. Debió haber estado realmente cansada. La habitación estaba iluminada con luz diurna y las velas que habían alumbrado la alcoba la noche anterior apenas tenían unos centímetros menos de altura, por lo que supuso que se habían apagado poco después de que se quedó dormida.

 

Teodora se lavó la cara en la palangana con agua que alguien había dejado para ella en el mueble al lado del tocador y escogió un vestido en color púrpura del ropero. Afuera de la habitación, se escuchaba el ajetreo propio de una finca en movimiento, y decidió salir a buscar a alguien ya que quien fuera que había dejado el agua, no la había despertado y probablemente no planeaba volver para hacerlo.

 

Los corredores de la hacienda eran largos y estaban mayormente desiertos. Había algunos sirvientes que se la toparon en su caminar pero pronto descubrió que no hablaban.

 

Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en encontrar el recibidor una vez más, donde Leo entraba a la casa. Le estaba dando instrucciones a uno de los criados con la ropa negra llena de polvo y el cabello revuelto. Era la clara imagen de haber estado cabalgando en los campos de magueyes.

 

— Teodora, — la llamó al verla. — Hasta que te despertaste, dormilona. Ya pasa del medio día.

 

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche cruzándose de brazos.

 

— Pues ni cómo saberlo, — se defendió de inmediato. — No había reloj en la habitación.

 

Leo hizo una pausa y materializó uno en ese instante su habitación sin decirle nada para sorprenderla, deseando poder ver su cara cuando lo descubriera y se preguntara cómo y cuándo había llegado ahí.  En ese momento, sin embargo, había otros pendientes que atender, por lo que regresó su atención a la muchacha.

 

— Bueno, bueno. De seguro tienes hambre. Sigue al espectro y te llevará a la cocina. Cuando termines ven a buscarme a la oficina. Te daré el recorrido que te prometí.

 

— Y las respuestas, espero. No creas que se me ha olvidado, — añadió.

 

— Y las respuestas, — concedió él, rodando los ojos.

 

Miró entonces a la especie de espectro que había acompañado al Charro Negro hasta la entrada de la casa y lo siguió cuando éste comenzó a avanzar con dirección al interior de la morada. Leo la miró con su sonrisa sabionda y las manos en la cintura hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, con ella girando la cabeza de vez en cuando con una expresión de recatada desconfianza.

 

La cocina era amplia y rebozaba de actividad. Teodora no sabía cuántos espectros tenía Leo a su disposición pero había tres de ellos desperdigados en el fogón y las estufas. En la mesa del centro, había dispuesto un servicio para ella con un humeante caldo de pollo. Como habían pasado días desde su última comida decente, el estómago de Teodora se retorció de la anticipación.

 

Sin nadie que la detuviera, se sentó a la mesa y una de los espectros le acercó un tortillero con tortillas recién servidas del comal. Fue la mejor comida que había tenido en meses.

 

Con el estómago por fin comenzando a llenarse después de tantos días, Teodora recordó que su madre había estado comiendo incluso menos que ella desde que su abuelo falleció. Durmiendo peor también, incluso. Recordó que para su familia ella había desaparecido en medio de la noche como una hoja de árbol que vuela el aire, y que siempre creerían que fue secuestrada sin posibilidad de recuperación.

 

Era verdad, supuso. Se la habían llevado y jamás iba a volver, pero no había sido precisamente en contra de su voluntad. Sus padres jamás podían saber eso. Los destruiría. Que ella se hubiera marchado justo el día del entierro de su abuelo sin ningún tipo de consideración hubiera sido algo especialmente cruel de su parte, así que se figuró que tendría que estar agradecida con ese pequeño detalle que Leo había tenido, consciente o inconscientemente, con su persona: el hecho de excluir su voluntad al acompañarlo y jugarlo todo como un secuestro. Aunque no era como si le hubiera podido explicar tampoco a su familia que con quien se iba era el mismísimo Charro Negro.

 

Pensar en su familia la estaba poniendo de un humor lúgubre y cómo de cualquier modo no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, vació el vaso con agua de Jamaica que le habían servido de un trago pasándose también el nudo en la garganta. En ese momento, una de los espectros, quizá el mismo que la había guiado a la cocina, era difícil saberlo, se acercó a ella y Teodora intuyó que la llevaría entonces a la oficina, así que se puso de pie.

 

El espectro la guió entonces a través del jardín que estaba detrás de la cocina, que estaba perfumado con rosales y jazmines en los que danzaban colibríes. Había un comedor de exterior que a Teodora se le antojo ideal para la primavera. Siguieron avanzando hasta la parte de atrás de la finca, a lo largo de los corredores de la casa con paso lento y algo entrecortado porque el espectro caminaba como si fuera un muerto viviente, lo que la incomodaba un tanto.

 

Finalmente llegaron al final de un pasillo, deteniéndose frente a unas enormes puertas de madera labrada con motivos un tanto espeluznantes de personas haciendo pactos con un hombre ensombrerado.

 

El espectro se alejó después de dejarla en donde le indicaron y después de verlo marcharse, Teodora respiró hondo, sabiendo que a partir de ahora, dejaría de estar en la ignorancia. Antes de que pudiera tocar, éstas se abrieron lentamente por una fuerza invisible de par en par.

 

—Te estaba esperando, — dijo Leo como recibimiento, y ella odió como la oscuridad – su voz – podía sonar tan arrulladoramente tentadora.

 

Ella entró a la habitación y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí en lo que seguramente era una manera intencional de ponerle los nervios de punta. Detestó el hecho de que había funcionado. La habitación quedó iluminada solamente a la luz de las velas que había desperdigadas en diferentes candelabros. Las velas que no estaban encendidas se encendieron en ese momento por arte de magia y la muchacha notó que su anfitrión estaba firmando algo en la escaza iluminación.

 

Puso la pluma en el tintero y levantó la vista para encararla. El pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio se enrolló por sí solo y voló hasta uno de los estantes, donde había unos cuantos libros y muchos otros pergaminos. Teodora los miró con interés.

 

— Todos son contratos, — dijo Leo, cruzando los dedos sobre el escritorio. — Otro día te enseñaré a redactarlos.

 

Teodora giró tan rápido la vista en su dirección que casi se disloca el cuello.

 

— ¿O sea… qué? — ¿Ella? ¿Redactando contratos? ¿De qué? ¿Para qué?

 

Él se rió entre dientes.

 

— Te lo explicaré más adelante, — prometió. Luego señaló una de las sillas en frente del escritorio con un gesto de la mano. — Supongo que tendrás unas cuantas preguntas a las que querrás que responda ahora.

 

Teodora miró la silla y tras echarle una rápida mirada al resto de la habitación una última vez, se dirigió al asiento. La luz de las velas coloreaba la madera de los muebles en tonos rojizos y las sombras parecían danzar sobre cortinas en las mismas tonalidades, pues éstas estaban corridas. Ambos estaban en un pequeño mundo que se sentía muy confidencial y la joven no podía deshacerse de la sensación como si le fuera a contar un secreto que no debía contar a nadie más.

 

— Algunas, — concedió sentándose al fin. — Y otras sólo son dudas que requieren confirmación. Tampoco estoy tonta.

 

Leo ensanchó la sonrisa.

 

— Desde luego que no. — respondió, luego calló y esperó a que ella comenzara.

 

Teodora se relamió los labios y luego se aclaró la garganta.

 

— Bueno, viendo que me diste una habitación con un ropero que es una réplica exacta del que tengo en casa, es seguro asumir que voy a quedarme aquí un buen rato, ¿no es verdad?

 

Leo torció la sonrisa.

 

— Así es.

 

— La pregunta es, ¿por qué? O sea, creí que les sacabas el alma a todas tus víctimas y que no podían alcanzar el descanso eterno y no sé qué tantas cosas.

 

— Hm, ¿preferirías que te sacara el alma?

 

— Obviamente que no — contestó rondado los ojos, — Pero ya sabes, me dio curiosidad.

 

— Ah, con que te dio curiosidad. Parece darte mucha de esa, ¿verdad?

 

Teodora lo miró con precaución, sin saber a lo que se refería o la razón de su comentario, pero no parecía hecho con malicia. Al contrario, sus ojos parecían chisporrotear con una chispa casi de entusiasmo. De todos modos, la dejaba con una sensación no tan agradable de estarse quedando fuera del chiste.

 

—  Es cierto. No planeo sacar el alma de tu cuerpo. No vas a morir pronto. — “Probablemente no por mi mano”, pensó Leo, pero no lo agregó. Vivirás en ésta casa y podrás ir a donde se te plazca sin ninguna restricción, — dijo. Y para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad, sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un set de llaves de aspecto antiguo y pesado que colocó frente a ella.

 

— ¿Éstas son…?

 

— Tuyas. Abren todas las puertas que tienen cerrojo en la finca. Las usarás en el recorrido para que te familiarices con todo, — explicó. — Es importante porque trabajarás para mí — sonrió Leo, sabiendo que Teodora, que nunca había siquiera en trabajar en su vida se alarmaría con tal declaración.

 

Como lo esperaba, vio su semblante palidecer y sus ojos agrandarse ligeramente, pero aún no dijo nada.

 

— Esta Hacienda produce principalmente tequila, pulque, mezcal, miel y aguamiel. Por eso necesitaré que me ayudes a redactar unos cuantos contratos, — le recordó echándole un ojo al que había volado al estante.

 

Teodora siguió su mirada y luego la devolvió rápidamente a él. Su mandíbula se había desencajado sólo un poquito.

 

— Es necesario que te encargues de la supervisión de algunas otras cosas, desde luego. Pero no te preocupes, ningún trabajo manual es requerido de ti, así que no debes angustiarte por eso.

 

Teodora recuperó el habla en ese momento. Nunca en su vida se le ocurrió si quiera considerar verse en semejante situación, así que se tragó el alarido de indignación que casi se le escapa de la garganta.

 

— ¿El ama de llaves? — Casi escupió — O sea, ¿tú me estás diciendo que quieres que sea el ama de llaves?

 

Leo tuvo que toser para no reírse de su reacción.

 

— Bueno, — dijo despacio — La verdad, yo tenía pensado que fueras la Señora de la Hacienda, si eso te tranquiliza.

 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Leo no supo por qué se lo dijo. Quizá porque así estaría más dispuesta a cooperar. Quizá, y sólo quizá… porque él tampoco había pensado en ella como el ama de llaves.

 

Teodora, que había tenido la boca abierta, la cerró chasqueando los dientes. Le tomó un momento procesar lo que le había dicho y cuando lo hizo, se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Acaso acababa de insinuar...?

 

Leo carraspeó entonces y se puso de pie.

 

— ¿Comenzamos? Con el recorrido.

 

Diciendo aquello, abrió nuevamente las puertas con un gesto displicente de la mano, definitivamente no para tratar de distraer la atención de lo que acababa de decir.

 

— Mañana te integrarás a las actividades, — le dijo, de nuevo adoptando esa pose que hacía cuando quería que lo siguiera, con una mano en la espalda y con la otra gesticulando para que avanzara. Ella se puso también de pie y salió de la oficina con él, todavía sin saber cómo tomarse su anterior declaración, pero secretamente prefiriéndola a ser ama de llaves. — Hoy tómatelo para aclimatarte. Por ahora, vamos a que conozcas la finca.

 

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa primero, para irse por orden. Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Teodora notó algo muy importante que no había notado la noche anterior debido a la oscuridad.

 

Las paredes estaban tapizadas con diversas pinturas del Charro Negro. Había cerca de veinte pinturas y para asombro de la muchacha todas representaban a un charro diferente. Todos de negro, todos con los ojos rojos, todos con el atardecer en el fondo y el mismo caballo a un costado.

 

Se acercó a ellas con paso vacilante y observó detenidamente todas y cada una de las pinturas. La pintura de Leo era la única que mostraba a un niño.

 

Teodora se dio cuenta que estaba frente al salón que mostraba a todos los Charros Negros que habían existido, y que al parecer el poder se pasaba como una antorcha. Unió entonces los datos que conocía con la nueva información que se le presentaba en su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca.

 

Seguramente por eso Leo había desaparecido hacía algunos años de Puebla. El Charro Negro anterior se lo había llevado para ser su sucesor, y helo aquí. Pero eso significaba que…

 

Leo estaba vivo.

 

Si había tantos Charros Negros y Leo había envejecido desde la primera a la segunda vez que lo vio, eso significaba que el Charro Negro podía ser un ente con poderes sobre naturales, pero definitivamente no era el diablo. Era humano.

 

Teodora se giró hacia él y lo miró a una nueva luz, sólo para descubrir que una vez más, estaba dentro de su espacio personal, aunque no la tocaba. Tenía las manos entrelazadas a su espalda pero estaba tan cerca que tenía que mirar hacia abajo y ella doblar el cuello hacia arriba para poder verse a la cara.

 

— No soy el primero, y seguramente tampoco seré el último, — murmuró. — Y puedo ver que dentro de esa cabecita tuya ya están girando los engranajes, así que te diré otro dato curioso: A partir de hoy, trabajarás para mí, pero quiero que sepas que eres la única que lo hace con su alma dentro de su cuerpo, Teodora.

 

Sus ojos se dirigieron al otro lado del recibidor y Teodora descubrió al seguir su mirada que una de las paredes estaba tapizada de techo a suelo en estanterías repletas de pequeñas botellas verdes, aparentemente de tequila, que tenían algo dentro que definitivamente no era alcohol. Era más bien algo que le recordaba a los espectros que merodeaban la finca. Notó también que el centro de mesa en medio de la habitación era un destilador que goteaba ominosamente el líquido desconocido en una botella vacía idéntica a las del estante.

 

Ella tragó pesado.

 

Leo volvió a hablar en ese momento, aún sin tocarla pero incluso más cerca todavía, murmurándole al oído.

 

— Mi nombre es Leo San Juan, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

 

Teodora no contestó, pero sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento, temiendo que él supiera de sus pesquisas en su casa en Puebla. O peor aún, de la foto que escondía en la maleta en su habitación. Como él parecía esperar una respuesta, se atrevió a asentir imperceptiblemente una vez con la cabeza. Sus ojos chisporrotearon al rojo vivo y el corazón de Teodora recuperó sus latidos y se aceleró en su pecho.

 

Pero entonces Leo se irguió por completo y le sonrió. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que no parecía una sonrisa amenazadora. Era una sonrisa satisfecha, casi complacida, y cuando dio un paso atrás para regresarle su espacio, fue casi pavoneándose.

 

Teodora fue forzada a caer en la cuenta que Leo tenía la edad que aparentaba, y que por increíble que pareciera, se había sentido alagado por el interés que ella había mostrado en él, aparentemente.

 

— Esa curiosidad tuya, — le recordó él, como si quisiera que supiera por qué la había mencionado antes. — No puedo decir que me desagrada, pero la próxima vez, ¿por qué mejor no intentas preguntarme directamente, eh?

 

Teodora decidió en ese momento que le estaba tomando el pelo.

 

— ¿Y responderás?

 

— Ya veremos.

 

Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Leo se dirigió hacia donde estaban los frascos que había mencionado antes y tomó uno.

 

— Ésta pudiste ser tú, — dijo oscuramente, — Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No terminarás en un frasco, — prometió, su tono una pizca muy cínico para ser conciliador. — ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo luciría un alma? — preguntó acercándole la botella.

 

Teodora desvió la mirada sin aceptar el frasco. Prefería no pensar en todas las almas humanas atrapadas en esos contenedores sin posibilidad de escape si le era posible. La desesperación de las personas no era de su agrado.

 

— Preferiría no verlas, — confesó, cruzándose de brazos para mayor énfasis.

 

— De acuerdo, — concedió él, devolviendo el frasco al estante. Teodora era sensible al sufrimiento ajeno en general, no sólo al de su familia, comenzaba a notar.

 

Salieron de la habitación y Leo la condujo a la siguiente puerta, pidiéndole de igual forma que la abriera con una de las llaves que llevaba. En el pesado llavero, había un total de veintiún llaves, que abrían veintiún habitaciones, aunque no eran todas las que visitaron. Visitaron también algunos cuartos que no estaban cerrados con llave y tres jardines en el interior de la casona. Dos de las llaves, además, Teodora descubrió, eran para su uso personal y no existían copias, pues una era de su habitación y otra era de un estudio destinado a su recreación personal.

 

— ¿Tengo una oficina? — preguntó Teodora confundida en su última parada cuando Leo se lo comunicó al llegar a ésta. Ni siquiera su madre había tenido una.

 

Desde luego que había tenido un salón destinado a su recreación, pero no tan grande y no con un escritorio aclimatado a los negocios.

 

Leo asintió.

 

— Tú también vas a redactar contratos, ¿recuerdas?

 

Teodora suspiró. Redactar contratos sonaba tedioso.

 

— Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, eh. Y espero entonces parte de las ganancias para poder tener mis gastos, — añadió después de que se le ocurriera.

 

Leo la miró sorprendido. Qué rápido se recuperaba del susto. Aunque no planeaba negarle lo que le pedía, no pudo evitar iniciar una pequeña discusión. Hacía años que no tenía una verdadera conversación con nadie, y los parloteos que no fallaba en desencadenar con Teodora nunca fallaban en entretenerlo a gran medida.

 

— Ah, pero si faltaba más, — dijo sarcástico.

 

— Dijiste que era la señora de la casa, ¿no? Es sólo natural.

 

— También dije que trabajabas para mí, — contra atacó.

 

— Entonces, lo natural es que tendrás que pagarme, ¿o no? — dijo ella poniendo las manos en la cintura.

 

— Las sombras no reciben pago, — le recordó él.

 

— Las sombras no son como yo, ¿qué te pasa? — se ofendió ella. — Tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy la única que aún conserva su alma dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Leo no tenía contestación para eso, así que decidió que ya podía ceder.

 

— Muy bien. Pero tendrás que avisarme con tiempo, o no podrás llegar a ningún lado en días sin la ayuda de un portal.

 

La cara de Teodora se iluminó con una sonrisa.

 

— Hecho.

 

Ambos salieron del estudio y como última parte del recorrido, Leo le dijo que le enseñaría los campos de magueyes. No obstante, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Teodora notó que no habían entrado a todas las habitaciones de la casa.

 

— ¿Y esa habitación? — preguntó señalando la puerta de madera oscura que se habían saltado. Leo disminuyó el paso y miró en la dirección que Teodora señalaba.

 

—Esa es mi habitación, — respondió sin darle importancia.

 

Ella se forzó a recordar su conclusión de hacía un rato: Leo era humano, y por consiguiente necesitaba dormir, entre otras cosas, por lo que no era una idea precisamente descabellada que tuviera una habitación para él en tan gigantesca Hacienda.

 

Leo notó que la vista de Teodora seguía clavada en su puerta y estaba a punto de preguntarle, para molestarla, que si quería entrar cuando ella se le adelantó. La curiosidad que la caracterizaba y que ya se había hecho notar varias veces en el transcurso del recorrido la llevó a su siguiente pregunta.

 

— ¿Y? — Inquirió sin ningún tipo de filtro, recordando que él le había dicho que no tenía ninguna habitación de la Hacienda restringida, — ¿A esa habitación también puedo entrar cuando quiera?

 

Leo sintió la sorpresa cambiarle el semblante, pues lo tomó desprevenido. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente e inclinándose una vez más en su dirección, le murmuró con la voz más grave que pudo emitir tan cerca que sintió su aliento acariciarle la cara,

 

— Cuando quieras, Teodora. Y no necesitas llave.

 

Teodora dio un respingo, volviendo a ponerse roja. Eso se sacaba por hacer preguntas desvergonzadas. Se relamió los labios y negándose a perder esta vez, le devolvió la mirada a pesar de tenerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

 

—Te tomaré la palabra, entonces. — Murmuró de vuelta, — esperando haberle impregnado a sus palabras el suficiente amago de advertencia para que no durmiera tan tranquilo.

 

Teodora lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos castaños parecieron brillar rojizos como los de él por un momento, provocando que él le devolviera la sonrisa, complacido por su temperamento independiente y nada fácil de amedrentar. A pesar de ser pequeñita, casi pareció estar a su altura. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que tenía todas las de ser Señora de su Hacienda. Era un pequeño Demonio.

 


	5. Dos Epifanías

Teodora no tenía criada que la despertara por las mañanas, pues los espectros no hablaban y no hacían esfuerzo por comunicarse con ella en ninguna manera. Eran como almas sin esencia y apenas poseían consciencia suficiente para acatar órdenes. Sin embargo, todos los días antes de que amaneciera era despertada por el canto de un gallo que parecía resonar en toda la Hacienda y el sonido de los cascos de Bruno cuando Leo regresaba a la finca después de una larga noche de atormentar mortales.

En un principio, había intentado levantarse a tales horas de la mañana para comenzar su día pero pronto se le había probado imposible, especialmente cuando además había intentado quedarse despierta tratando de distraer a Leo para que no saliera a sus aventuras nocturnas, lo cual sucedía poco después de medianoche. 

Lo había conseguido en un par de ocasiones, pero solo por unas horas antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio, por lo que había decidido rendirse a levantarse con el gallo.

El infame animal seguía despertándola de todos modos y Teodora no podía resistir la tentación de enfundarse en su bata y pantuflas para bajar a... Definitivamente no a recibir a Leo a la finca, pero ya que la despertaba, aprovechaba para ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua antes de volver a la cama a dormir por un par de horas más.

Sin embargo, "un par de horas más" solían ser hasta entrada la mañana, pues Teodora se desvelaba hasta pasada la medianoche con Leo, hasta que él se iba a torturar inocentes al mundo de los mortales, siempre tratando de arrancarle al menos unos minutos más de compañía, pues si estaba en la Hacienda, significaba que no estaba aprovechándose de la desesperación humana. El solo pensamiento le provocaba un sentimiento horrible de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Ninguna otra persona tenía la suerte que ella tenía. Nadie más acababa vivo.

Gracias a los horarios en los que se desarrollaban sus andanzas, Leo se despertaba un par de horas posteriormente que ella, poco después del mediodía y ambos almorzaban en el jardín de atrás de la cocina. Teodora descubrió que los espectros hacían casi todo el trabajo, incluyendo el desayuno, pero había que darles órdenes para que funcionaran, por lo que entendió por qué Leo necesitaba alguien que se encargara de la organización de la Hacienda. Cuando ella comenzó a ampliar las opciones en el menú de los desayunos, almuerzos, comidas y cenas, se dio cuenta que Leo prefería empezar el día con algo picante, mientras que él se dio cuenta que ella estaba acabando rápidamente con la miel y los dulces de maguey que guardaban para consumo de la finca y tuvo que hacer la nota mental de doblar las raciones en consideración a los desayunos de la nueva inquilina.

Después de unas cuantas semanas de experimentación por ambas partes, por fin pudieron establecer una rutina más o menos fija, puesto que en un inicio, ninguno sabía lo que era vivir con el otro, pero ambos estaban dispuestos y la finca era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, por lo que las peleas eran raras. El que Teodora no se sintiera como una prisionera ayudaba bastante, y el hecho de que tuviera además algo qué hacer todas las tardes la mantenía, sorpresivamente, de buen humor. Descubrió que le gustaba estar a cargo de las cosas y que había nacido para mandar. A pesar de que Leo había rodado los ojos ante tal descubrimiento, no había podido contradecirla. El comentario sarcástico, desde luego, nadie lo habría podido haber evitado.

Un par de veces a la semana, compartían las tardes en cualquiera de sus estudios rellenando o redactando contratos. Había especialmente un buen bonche de papelería porque con todo el que comerciaban, la transacción era bastante discreta. Los espectros eran las que realizaban los traslados e intercambios, por lo que la mercancía tenía que ser dejada en un lugar en específico para ser recogida por los clientes, pero Teodora no sabía exactamente cómo se realizaban los intercambios, ya que los espectros no hablaban, y no había visto a ningún otro humano en la finca jamás. Estaba segura de que no había más personas, puesto que de ser así, éstas necesitarían comer, y los únicos que comían eran ellos dos, y como Leo había mencionado que ella era la única de sus empleados que aún conservaba su alma dentro de su cuerpo, no estaba segura de querer averiguar qué otro tipo de empleados tenía el Charro Negro por ahí.

Lo que la llevaba a su segunda epifanía. Ésta había llegado una madrugada, cuando el gallo aún no cantaba pero ella ya estaba en la cocina, hurgando entre las alacenas por el frasco de miel y deseando que los espectros ya hubieran hecho el pan de la mañana, cuando escuchó los cascos de Bruno resonar llegando a la finca, seguidos por del canto del gallo. Se decidió mejor por comer como un pequeño aperitivo lo último que quedaba del quiote y se sirvió un vaso con agua de horchata del día anterior, conservando otro vaso cerca. Leo entró a la cocina no mucho después, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por encontrarla ahí, y acabando con la ración de dulces, desde luego.

— Teodora, — dijo a modo de saludo, — pescarás un resfriado, — comentó sin poder evitar pasear la mirada por sus hombros desnudos, solamente cubiertos por el encaje de los tirantes de su camisón de dormir. A veces juraba que lo hacía completamente a propósito para molestarlo, a sabiendas de lo distrayente que le resultaba su figura. 

— Hace demasiado calor para eso, — se defendió ella, y antes de que se pudiera llevar el vaso a los labios, Leo se lo quitó de la mano, vaciándolo segundos después casi por completo, miràndola luego con ojos burlones.

Teodora le dirigió una mirada impávida hasta que él rellenó el otro vaso que estaba sobre la mesa justo al lado de la jarra y se lo ofreció, la sonrisa socarrona chispeándole en la comisura de los ojos. Ella se preguntó si así se sentiría tener un hermano, pero luego notó la manera en que el cabello se le venía a los ojos y las ganas que le daban de pasarle los dedos por los mechones chocolate cuando él se recargó en la encimera, con la mirada clavada en la de ella como si esperara que le reclamara otra cosa y el pensamiento se esfumaba tan pronto comenzaba a formarse.

Y a decir verdad, ese tipo de pensamientos se colaban en su mente más frecuentemente con el pasar de los días, pero Teodora se esforzaba por ignorarlos. Quería ser lista y no dejarse llevar por las mariposas que de vez en cuando le revoloteaban en el estómago cuando Leo invadía su espacio personal, lo cual era frustrante. Ridículo. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tener tanto poder sobre ella. Ya trabajaba para él, ¿qué más quería?

La muchacha vació el vaso de un trago también, negándose a reconocer la gota de agua blanca que le resbaló desde la comisura de la boca hasta el cuello para no perder toda la dignidad que le había conferido a su pose, y de no ser porque estaban en medio de un concurso de miradas, se le hubiera pasado que él siguió el trayecto de la escurridiza perla sin poder evitarlo, devolviendo las pupilas a las de ella de un latigazo tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Teodora torció la sonrisa dejando caer los párpados, satisfecha de haberlo atrapado.

— Hay más en la jarra, — dijo petulantemente.

Leo dio un paso atrás rodando los ojos.

— Ya vete a dormir, Teodora.

Ella se rió, satisfecha por esta pequeña victoria. Leo se bebió lo que quedaba del agua de horchata dándole la espalda y ella le dejó el vaso que había usado a un lado.

— Bien, entonces tú lo lavas, — declaró, y luego salió corriendo de la cocina.

De camino a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse como la adolescente que era, preguntándose qué tan poco recomendable sería ese ecaprichamiento que se le colaba en la piel por el Charro Negro. Muy poco, sin duda. Sin embargo, decidió, no por primera vez, que guardaría el pensamiento para después, ignorando deliberadamente la verdad que se negaba a reconocer.

No llevaba más de una hora dormida cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, el recuerdo molesto royéndole la mente de que se le había olvidado algo. Después de parpadear un par de veces en la oscuridad, recodó que había dejado el candelabro de mano en la cocina. Consideró dejarlo ahí hasta la mañana siguiente pero luego recordó que era posible que los espectros lo movieran de lugar limpiando o acomodando y encontrarlo de nuevo podría ser un engorro, por lo que se decidió a levantarse e ir a recuperarlo.

No esperaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, encontrarse a Leo aún despierto en los corredores. Chocó de bruces con él al no detenerse a tiempo al doblar una esquina y no verlo con la poca luz que comenzaba a asomar por detrás del horizonte, los primeros rayos de sol asomando al amanecer. 

— Teodora — se quejó él, sus frías manos en sus bíceps al sostenerla luego del impacto, — Hoy no tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para encararlo.

— ¿Y tú? No parece que te hayas ido a la cama todavía, eh, — se defendió. Entonces notó algo muy peculiar. Seguramente debido a la escasa luz no lo habría notado de haber estado fuera de su espacio personal, pero en la comisura de su boca, había un rastro de azúcar.

— Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos… — su voz se apagó poco a poco cuando ella elevó el pulgar y le limpió los granos de dulce. 

Sin pensarlo mucho y antes de arrepentirse, se llevó el dedo a la boca y se lo relamió, sin considerar que un pensamiento parecido le había pasado a él por la cabeza con la gota de agua de horchata de hacía rato.

— Al parecer no soy la única a la que le gusta el dulce por la mañana, ¿eh? — dijo victoriosa. Leo la soltó en ese momento casi espantado.

— Sólo… ya vete a dormir, Teodora, — repitió, con voz ahogada.

Y se marchó por el pasillo sin mirarla otra vez.

Sintiéndose en una racha de buena suerte con su segunda victoria, se dirigió a la cocina en busca del candelabro todavía con el sabor del azúcar de agave en la lengua, una vez más tratando de ignorar la satisfacción que le dejaban sus flirteos, que seguía empeñada en desmentir como tales. Era sólo que le estaba ganando. Nada más.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, al entrar a la cocina, lo primero que vio en la mesa fue su pan dulce recién hecho y la tan descartada epifanía la golpeó con toda la fuerza de una bofetada.

Obviamente que no eran los espectros los que traían el pan todas las mañanas. ¿De dónde si no había panaderías cerca? Obviamente que era Leo el que horneaba el pan que tanto le gustaba desayunar. Obviamente no había panaderías pero sí un panadero. 

Teodora sintió una mano invisible estrujarle el corazón, conmoviéndola. 

Fue cuando ya no pudo ignorarlo: le gustaba Leo. Y se atrevió a pensar que no era unilateral. 

No pudo esperar al desayuno y se comió ahí mismo una gordita de nata. Estaba tan rica, que decidió en ese preciso momento que no perdería más tiempo negando sus sentimientos y actuaría de acuerdo a ellos. Leo tendría que cuidarse las espaldas porque iba a caer. Por ella.

Desde luego, tal convicción era más fácil de pensar que de llevar a cabo. Lo cual se probó verdad esa misma tarde, a la hora del almuerzo.

Teodora estaba sirviendo la mesa como siempre en el comedor del jardín de atrás de la cocina cuando se antojaron los chilaquiles de Leo. Él siempre prefería empezar el día con algo picante al contrario de su pan dulce, y por alguna razón desconocida, quizá porque esa mañana se había atascado de pan después de su epifanía, fue que le antojaron los chilaquiles.

Como él aún no llegaba, tomó un poco de la tortilla con salsa con la punta de los dedos y se la llevó a la boca antes de que Leo llegara. Pero cómo no y para no perder la costumbre, él la sorprendió hablándole muy cerca a sus espaldas.

— Ah, ahora resulta que no soy el único robando el desayuno otro, ¿verdad?

Teodora dio un respingo y lo encaró, siendo descubierta con las manos en la masa. Entonces, Leo hizo algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido en un millón de años. Le tomó la muñeca de la mano derecha, la mano con la que había cometido el delito, y luego se llevó los dedos que aún tenían rastros de comida a la boca. 

Ella dejó caer la quijada, atónita.

— Mm, — murmuró pensativo. — Creo que hoy saben mejor que de costumbre.

El brillo travieso de sus ojos pareció guiñarle divertido, satisfecho de cobrarse la de la mañana.

Ah, esto era guerra.


	6. Lo que más deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Teodora y hay que festejar como se debe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la ausencia de prácticamente dos meses. He estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora y también he andado un poco ocupada, pero espero que a partir de hora ya pueda estar subiendo iutn capítulo a la semana de nuevo. Al menos uno cada dos semanas. 
> 
> Ya tengo toda la estructura de lo que va a pasar hasta el final, así que espero poder avanzar de manera fluida. Sin más, los dejo para que lean. Espero que lo disfruten.

 

Teodora llevaba cerca de media hora buscando a Leo. No estaba ni en su estudio ni en el de ella. No estaba en la cocina, ni en los campos, y tampoco en su habitación, pues había tocado la puerta varias veces sin respuesta. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que sabía que debía estar rondando algún lugar de la finca. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de incendiar algo para hacerle señales de humo a ver si así se dignaba a aparecerse, lo encontró en uno de los jardines de la Hacienda. Dormido.

 

El muy despreocupado estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de exterior en medio del jardín, de brazos cruzados y dormido. El reclamo de indignación que Teodora iba a darle acerca de su valiosísimo tiempo perdido se murió en su garganta, pues de pronto, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía dormir.

 

No había nada particularmente especial en el acto. Se veía más tranquilo, eso seguro, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Ella se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó frente a él en la mesita de centro a tientas. Tal vez era porque tenía los ojos cerrados, escondiendo esas llamas que le brillaban en la mirada, pero de pronto volvía a verse como un chico normal, como aquella vez en su habitación.

 

Sin embargo, después de un minuto, Teodora decidió que ya lo había dejado dormir bastante.

 

—Leo —canturreó quedito, tratando de despertarlo, pero él apenas movió los párpados antes de volver a caer dormido. —Leo. —Lo llamó de nuevo, ésta vez con más afán. —¡Leo, despierta que te estoy hablando, caray! —gritó finalmente cuando perdió la paciencia.

 

Él dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor espantado como buscando la dirección de donde lo atacaban. Cuando enfocó a Teodora, frunció el ceño, todavía algo adormilado.

 

—Teodora —dijo su nombre en un suspiro. Se talló la cara con una mano y parecía estar contando hasta diez mentalmente—. Supongo que hay una razón por la que vienes a perturbarme tan atronadoramente.

 

—Ay, qué exagerado —se quejó ella—. Y obvio que sí, si no para qué vendría a buscarte, duh.

 

—¿Y tener algo que decirme te da derecho a despertarme así?

 

Teodora resopló con fastidio.

 

—Te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso.

 

Leo notó que estaba bastante entretenida con el hecho de haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja y que no parecía apenada en lo más mínimo por su travesura.

 

—Y desde luego que no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad de atormentarme, ¿no?

 

Ella ensanchó la sonrisa como toda respuesta.

 

—Bueno, te lo tienes merecido. Se le llama karma.

 

Leo volvió a contar hasta diez en la mente cerrando los ojos.

 

—¿Necesitabas algo, Teodora? —preguntó correteando las palabras, sabiendo que si no lo preguntaba de una vez, no llegarían a ninguna parte.

 

—¡Ah, sí, sí! —exclamó emocionada—. Bueno, supongo que no sabes pero en exactamente una semana, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y como tal, me merezco un par de concesiones por mi tan arduo trabajo.

 

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

 

—¿Tu cumpleaños?

 

—¡Sí! Y quisiera ir de compras.

 

Él la miró unos segundos tratando de procesar la información, aún medio perdido después de despertar recién.

 

—De compras, Leo. —Explicó ella cuando comprendió que no tenía idea de porqué se lo decía—. O sea, me dijiste que si quería salir te avisara, porque necesitaba ir en un portal, ¿te acuerdas?

 

—Ah, ya. — Le respondió él, cuando el suceso volvió a su memoria. Entonces arqueó una ceja—. ¿Ahorita?

 

—Ay, obvio no. ¿Cómo crees que voy a salir en estas fachas?

 

Leo miró el vestido que traía puesto y a pesar de que no pudo encontrar nada malo con su atuendo, no comentó nada.

 

—No —continuó ella. —La próxima semana, uno o dos días antes. Por eso te estoy avisando con tiempo, para que luego no me digas que no puedes.

 

— Está bien —concedió Leo. —¿Algo más?

 

En cualquier otro momento, la pregunta había sido inquirida en un tono sarcástico, pero por una vez no lo fue. Leo seguía algo sorprendido por la celebración. Hacía años que no festejaba ni el suyo, pero el fantasma de la memoria de un tiempo en el que solía festejar en familia lo atacó de repente.

 

Teodora hizo una pausa, sorprendida ante la sinceridad de su ofrecimiento, pero él se percató de que seguramente había estado pensando en ello, pues tenía una respuesta lista.

 

—Bueno, sí. Me gustaría mandar una cartita.

 

—¿Una cartita? —se extrañó él—. ¿A tus padres? —cuestionó después de considerarlo un segundo.

 

— Ay, no. A mis padres no. A mis amigos. Ya sabes, el fantasma del señor en la armadura chistosa, los alebrijes y las calaveritas. De seguro que deben estar preocupadísimos por mí.

 

Leo se extrañó con el hecho de que Teodora no quisiera mandarle una carta a su familia, pues sabía lo mucho que los quería. A pesar de su desconcierto, asintió después de un momento.

 

—De acuerdo. Dámela la noche antes de tu cumpleaños y yo la entregaré —le dijo con un plan maquinándose en su cabeza.

 

Teodora se paró y dio unas palmaditas, emocionada.

 

—¡Bien! —declaró dando una palmada, para luego pararse y dejarlo consigo mismo e ir a atender los últimos pendientes que le faltaban de ese día.

 

Leo la miró marchar mientras canturreaba por lo bajo con mejor humor que con el que había llegado. No pudo evitar pensar que probablemente le estaba tomando más afecto del que debería.

 

El tema del portal no volvió a tocarse si no hasta tres días antes de la gran fecha. Teodora consideró que ése era tiempo suficiente de anticipación para ir y conseguir lo que le faltaba, así que cuando por fin le pidió a Leo que abriera el portal, se encontró atravesando uno hacia una casa en una de las mejores colonias de la capital. Era una casa bonita y grande, con una fachada elegante y un amplio jardín principal que de seguro Leo tenía para poder camuflar la aparición de sus portales, que quedaban fuera de la vista ocultos por las plantas y la enorme mansión.

 

Vista por fuera, se figuraba algo tétrica, con un aire de desuso y un tanto tenebroso, pero ella quiso pensar que de seguro era culpa de los espectros que moraban la propiedad, conservándola con una apariencia habitable y que le daban mantenimiento.

 

A pesar de la pesadez en el ambiente, cualquier escalofrío que le hubiera dejado la casa, se le olvidó tan pronto comenzó a pasearse por las tiendas y las boutiques de la zona comercial, donde adquirió vestidos nuevos, zapatos y botines, sombreros, guantes, aceites aromáticos para el baño y otras cosas. Estaba emocionada porque tenía ya tiempo que no iba de compras por estos rumbos, por lo que el día se le escurrió entre las manos en un santiamén, y después de dar tantas vueltas, terminó tan cansada que cuando regresó cargando innumerables bolsas y paquetes, no registró la casa ni las sombras que pintaban los espectros por las esquinas cuando merodeaban por sus corredores.

 

Al volver por fin a la finca, decidió comenzar a escribir la carta que iba a mandar a sus amigos, asegurándoles que contrario a todo pronóstico, se encontraba bien y sorpresivamente, feliz, por lo que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, pero con todo lo que les quería contar, no la terminó sino hasta la noche siguiente, que era la víspera de cumpleaños, y se la entregó a Leo que prometió la haría llegar a su destinatario, por lo que se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios a sabiendas de que al menos ellos dejarían de preocuparse por su bienestar.

 

Unas horas más tarde, sin embargo, el gallo no cantó cuando llegó el dueño de la finca como siempre hacía, causando que cuando la despertaron los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación, Teodora se sorprendiera, haciéndola preguntarse qué pudo haber pasado para que el despertador emplumado se hubiera quedado mudo justo el día de su cumpleaños. Como si quisiera responder a su desconcierto, unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron regresar su atención al presente.

 

—Teodora —la llamó la voz de Leo desde el otro lado—. Vístete antes de salir, ¿sí? Hay una sorpresa para ti esperándote en el recibidor.

 

— ¿Una sorpresa? —se extrañó ella, pero Leo no había esperado por una respuesta y ella escuchó sus pisadas mientras se alejaba.

 

Llena de curiosidad, Teodora se vistió para empezar el día mucho antes de lo que solía levantarse. Tenía que admitir, ahora que lo pensaba, que si Leo no le hubiera dicho que se vistiera antes de salir, lo hubiera hecho en pijama, así que esperaba que valiera la pena el tiempo que se estaba tomando al arreglarse nada más despertar antes de poder ir a desayunar. Se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos y se arregló el cabello. Se puso un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación rápidamente para ir por su sorpresa.

 

Cualquier posible vaticinio que se le pudo ocurrir en cuanto a la naturaleza de lo que Leo había preparado voló por la ventana tan pronto sus ojos se posaron en Don Andrés, Alebrije, Evaristo, Finado y Moribunda.

 

—¡Teodora! —exclamaron todos al verla aparecer, y se lanzaron para rodearla con abrazos y mimos de alivio.

 

El que todos se calmaran lo suficiente para poder mantener una conversación coherente les tomó más minutos de lo que se podría esperar, pero es que simplemente estaban extáticos. Cuando ella los había visto al entrar al recibidor, todos habían tenido un aspecto nervioso, juntos espalda con espalda, mirando a los alrededores como si estuvieran alerta de cualquier peligro, pero se habían calmado tan pronto la vieron.

 

Uno de los espectros apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Teodora supo que esperaba para guiarlos al comedor para desayunar, así que aprovechando que sus amigos por fin parecían aceptar el hecho de que de verdad la tenían enfrente, ella los invitó a seguirla. Leo parecía haberse retirado a descansar y ella supo que no lo vería hasta entrada la tarde, y que de seguro lo había planeado así para dejarle el día con sus amigos.

 

Comieron en la mesa del jardín que tanto le gustaba a Teodora, y entre mordida y mordida, comenzaron a preguntarle por cómo había estado y qué tan mal la había pasado. Ella se aclaró la garganta y les explicó que de hecho la había pasado muy bien, que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse y que Le… El Charro Negro, no era tan malo como pensaban.

 

No supo exactamente porqué, pero antes de que su nombre pudiera escapársele, decidió que no lo compartiría con los demás. Por una parte no quiso por si a él no le parecía, y por otra… bueno, le agradaba la idea de ser la única que lo supiera, así que se limitó a seguir llamándolo con el nombre de su leyenda.

 

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de comer, Teodora descubrió que Leo les había dejado una fuente de entretenimiento en la forma de una feria. Había para jugar Lotería de una manera bastante interesante en la que uno podía convertirse en los personajes de las cartas, y aunque en un principio Teodora quería ser la sirena, todos concordaron en que el papel de La Dama le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

 

Había juegos de azar y de dardos, anillos, pesca y para derribar objetivos con un rifle. Había algunos juegos mecánicos como un carrusel, una rueda de la fortuna y una casa de los espejos. Había incluso un registro civil, pero debido falta de parejas, los únicos que lo usaron fueron Finado y Moribunda entre bromas y escándalo de los alebrijes mientras los rociaban con una lluvia de palomitas de maíz a falta de arroz.

 

Estaban todos tan divertidos que no notaron el atardecer alcanzarlos, y con él, por fin el canto del gallo. Teodora miró en la dirección de la que venía el cacareo sólo para encontrarse con la figura del Charro Negro materializarse en sus narices.

 

La algarabía que reinaba en el lugar terminó como si hubieran apagado un interruptor.

 

—Buenas noches —dijo Leo con esa galantería que sacaba a relucir cuando sabía perfectamente que les estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, su sonrisa torcida así lo demostraba—. ¿La pasaron bien?

 

Teodora no pudo reprocharle su socarronería porque de hecho sí la había pasado bastante bien.

 

—Muchísimo —le contestó jovial acercándose—. Gracias —dijo con sinceridad. Se puso de puntitas y jalándolo del hombro, le dio un besito en el cachete, sorprendiéndolo no sólo a él.

 

—¡Changos! —exclamó Alebrije—. Esa sí que no me la esperaba. Los demás no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo.

 

Leo sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas a la vez que un ligero cosquilleo con la forma de los labios de Teodora le correteaba en la cara, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta. Ella lo miraba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

 

—Pero si me los ibas a traer, ni para qué les escribía la cartita —bromeó ella, acomodándose un rizo de cabello que no parecía querer quedarse detrás de su oreja desde que se bajó de la rueda de la fortuna.

 

—Ah, bueno, es que no podía arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad? —preguntó recuperando la sonrisa, mirándola solo a ella.

 

A sus espaldas, Alebrije inclinó su largo cuello para quedar a la altura de Don Andrés

 

—Soy yo, o nuestra Teodora le está echando los perros al engatusador de almas? —cuestionó en un murmullo.

 

—Por lo que ven mis ojos, yo diría que estáis en lo correcto —susurró de vuelta Don Andrés.

 

—Y no es la única pepita en el comal, si me preguntas —añadió Evaristo.

 

Ajenos a ellos, Leo y Teodora seguían en lo suyo.

 

—Además —continuó él—, Finado y Moribunda pueden quedarse —informó dirigiéndole a los aludidos un gesto con la cabeza—. Pueden hacerte compañía y con sus habilidades para aparecerse en dónde quieren, podrán llevar cuantas cartitas quieras a tus amigos.

 

Teodora, que hasta entonces que no creía que el día podía ponerse mejor, soltó un chillido de emoción.

 

Antes de que pudiera saltar y abrazarlo en frente de los demás, lo que de seguro provocaría más apariencia de vulnerabilidad, algo que no podía permitirse con espectadores, Leo declaró que ya que todo estaba dicho, se despidiera de sus amigos, pues abriría un portal para enviarlos de regreso. Se alejó para darles espacio y antes de abrir ese círculo que los llevaría de vuelta a su casa, miró sobre su hombro para verla abrazarlos a cada uno y prometer enviarles mucha correspondencia.

 

Cuando sus huéspedes atravesaron por fin el portal y éste se cerró, Leo sintió los brazos de Teodora rodearlo por detrás.

 

—Gracias —repitió con la frente pegada a su espalda—. Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

 

Él se permitió saborear el contacto unos momentos antes de darle unas palmaditas a sus manos y girarse para encararla.

 

—No me agradezcas aún— dijo—. Todavía hay algo más que preparé para ti.

 

Teodora lo miró incrédula, ladeando un poco la cabeza. No dijo nada cuando él le tomó la mano y la guió de vuelta a la casa con Finado y Moribunda siguiéndola muy de cerca entre la falda de su vestido, pero se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su emoción.

 

Lo que le esperaba era una cena en el jardín. Usualmente no cenaban afuera porque la noche refrescaba y la luz escaseaba, pero esta vez habían dispuesto un gran banquete a la luz de velas y grandes arreglos de flores para decorar el resto del lugar.

 

Teodora jadeó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el arreglo, el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

 

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo Leo, satisfecho con su reacción.

 

Entonces le ofreció una silla y la ayudó a sentarse. Ella sintió, no por primera vez, un pinchazo de placer ante su gesto de caballerosidad cuando no estaba mezclado con picardía. No es que le molestara cuando lo estaba, pero nunca estaba de más saborear sus pequeños detalles sin que le quisiera picar las costillas.

 

La comida estaba deliciosa, desde luego. Leo confeso que muchos de los platillos los habían aprendido los espectros que tenía desperdigados por todo el país, lo que había resultado en un banquete de talla nacional que le haría agua la boca a cualquiera.

 

A la luz de las velas, y con lo consentida que se sentía en esos momentos, Teodora pensó que de verdad corría peligro de sentir más que simple atracción por su anfitrión.

 

Al centro de la mesa, enfriándose en una cubeta con hielo importado de los polos, estaba una botella del mejor tequila que destilaban. A decir verdad, Teodora no solía beber. Habían sido contadas las veces en las que había mezclado un chorrito del licor con alguna de sus bebidas en alguna noche cuando se le apetecía algo diferente, o en una ocasión cuando dio un trago directo de la botella al sentir una ligera molestia en la garganta para prevenir cualquier catarro que quisiera enfermarla.

 

Sin embargo, esa noche se sintió especialmente inclinada a seguir llenando el vaso al igual que Leo, y entre bromas, relatos de cómo había pasado el día y el descubrimiento de que por esa noche no planeaba dejarla para salir a sus andares nocturnos, se acabaron la botella completa.

 

Era casi medianoche cuando no pudieron extender más la sobremesa y se movieron al jardín principal de la casa, y eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando, quizá por el alcohol, quizá porque simplemente tenía ganas; quizá porque lo había planeado o quizá porque se le daban muy bien las improvisaciones, Leo apareció el equivalente a una orquesta sinfónica de instrumentos flotantes que comenzaron a tocar sólo para ellos.

 

Ofreciéndole una mano, la sacó a bailar. No era la primera vez que alguien la sacaba a bailar, desde luego, pero sí que era la primera en que tenía ganas – y otras tantas – de aceptar la propuesta.

 

Resultó que Leo sabía bailar. O tal vez ninguno se daba cuenta de qué tan bien o mal bailaba el otro debido a la torpeza propiciada por el disminuido estado de sobriedad en el que ambos se encontraban. Eso sí, Teodora no pudo evitar deleitarse con el olor a sándalo y ceniza que emanaba de Leo y del que se encontraba cada vez más adicta. Ya lo había notado con anterioridad, puesto que no era raro que invadieran el espacio personal del otro, pero esta vez tenía una excusa para apoyar la mejilla en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. Decidió en ese momento que ese era su lugar favorito.

 

—Teodora —la llamó él después de un rato en el que las risas de ambos habían dado paso a una tranquilidad en la que se limitaban a disfrutar la compañía del otro.

 

—¿Hm?

 

—Tal vez esperé demasiado para preguntártelo, pero ¿hay algo más que desees el día de hoy?

 

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Omitió el detalle de que ya pasaba de la medianoche, por lo que técnicamente ya no era su cumpleaños a favor de lo más apremiante.

 

—¿Más? —inquirió —¿Algo más?

 

Teodora sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

 

—No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que pudiera querer, la verdad. Me has dado todo, Leo —respondió gravemente.

 

Él se detuvo, y ella con él.

 

—No todo —respondió bajito—. Sigues aquí —le recordó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

 

—Yo misma me lo busqué —contra atacó a su vez—. Además, no me fue precisamente mal.

 

Leo la miró con curiosidad.

 

—¿Entonces… no te arrepientes de estar aquí?

 

Teodora sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Tan sólo con eso, pareció que un peso invisible se levantó de los hombros del Charro Negro, que sin darse cuenta, le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

 

—Aún así —dijo, y continuó de nuevo con su danza—. A lo que iba es que te ofrezco un deseo equivalente a un pacto.

 

—¿Un deseo? —repitió ella, sorprendida.

 

Leo asintió.

 

—Libre de responsabilidades. Después de todo, tu alma ya es mía —le recordó socarronamente, guiñándole un ojo, pero Teodora estaba ocupada asimilando su oferta como para caer en el típico intercambio juguetón al que estaban acostumbrados.

 

—¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?

 

—Lo que sea, así que te recomiendo que lo pienses bi…

 

—Ya sé lo que quiero pedir —interrumpió tanto la frase como su baile con repentina seriedad.

 

Leo la miró arqueando una ceja.

 

—¿Segura?

 

—Sí, sí —confirmó ella—. Es algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace tiempecito, así que ya sé lo que quiero.

 

—De acuerdo —concedió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

Teodora tragó pesado y lo miró fijamente.

 

—Quiero que mis padres… no, quiero que mi familia me olvide.

 

La declaración quedó flotando como los instrumentos, ahora mudos, en el aire por un par de segundos.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar porqué? —inquirió él. Sabía que Teodora adoraba a su familia, por lo que se le hacía raro que pidiera algo por el estilo. Ella comenzó a jugar con las puntas de uno de sus caireles.

 

—Bueno, es que me lleva molestando desde hace rato, ¿sabes? Que de seguro deben estar preocupadísimos por mí, y pues… no me parece justo. Así que precisamente el otro día estaba pensando que ojalá hubiera una manera de hacerlos olvidarse de mí, para que no estuvieran con el pendiente y pues… ¡ya me presentaste la solución! Así ya no andarán toda una vida preguntándose qué me pasó, o si estoy bien… Por eso tampoco puedo mandarles una cartita —añadió sin mirarlo—. Porque entonces jamás dejarían de buscarme.

 

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo, entendiendo por fin—. Muy bien —declaró, y tronó los dedos—. Considéralo hecho.

 

Ella le sonrió una última vez.

 

—Gracias.

 

Él la tomó en sus brazos una vez más, sin música y sin baile, sólo su figura apretada contra la suya en un último abrazo antes de retirarse a dormir y que la magia de aquella velada desapareciera por completo.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Teodora.

 


	7. Retrato Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teodora hace un descubrimiento que no está segura de haberse querido enterar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ¡por fin puedo traer el siguiente capítulo! La verdad es que ya no nescribo tan rápido como solía. pero les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario y hacerme saber que me leen. Por ustedes es que continúo. Especialmente porque el fandom es casi inexistente y no sé si hay alguien ahí esperando por esta historia :D ¡Gracias por leer!

—¡Leo! —le llegó una voz aguda y femenina desde el otro lado de la finca. El aludido suspiró, despidiéndose de la paz y sospechando la razón detrás de la búsqueda. Tamborileó con la pluma sobre la mesa y se frotó la cara. Estaba claro que no podría avanzar más con su trabajo antes de que Teodora diera con él.

 

Ella lo encontró un minuto después, como era de esperarse.

 

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que estarías en tu estudio —se quejó a modo de saludo.

 

—Hacía bonito día —explicó él haciendo un gesto vago con la mano hacia el jardín que los rodeaba. Miró a Teodora de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que tal y como imaginó, estaba vestida para salir.

 

—¡Eso mismo pensé yo! —sonrió cambiando rápidamente de humor mientras se acercaba hasta apoyar las manos en el otro extremo de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera continuar, él se adelantó.

 

—Déjame adivinar, y por eso quieres un portal.

 

Ella ensanchó más todavía su sonrisa.

 

—Míralo, ya estás aprendiendo.

 

Leo negó con la cabeza y suspiró una vez más para darle un tono teatral a su predicamento. Éste era el tercer portal de la semana, y apenas era jueves. Se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa, tomó a Teodora de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta una de las habitaciones más retiradas de la Hacienda.

 

Ella se quejó todo el camino pero no se soltó.

 

—Aquí —dijo finalmente frente a una de las puertas de un pequeño almacén—. ¿Traes las llaves?

 

Ella se rebuscó entre el vestido y sacó el llavero. Leo seleccionó la llave que abría dicha puerta y murmurando algo, la encantó. Luego se la devolvió con esa sonrisa que solía esbozar cuando estaba esperando que ella descubriera un secreto. O cuando le jugaba una broma.

 

—Listo, intenta abrir ahora.

 

Ella le dirigió una mirada cautelosa y él se la devolvió burlesca, mirándola desde arriba con los brazos cruzados. Teodora introdujo la llave en la cerradura con la curiosidad a flor de piel y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que abría al recibidor de la casa de la capital.

 

—Así ya no tendrás que molestarme cada que quieras un portal —dijo para molestarla. Ella, que había atravesado el umbral de la puerta para verificar que realmente estuviera en la otra casa, se giró y le hizo una mueca de reproche.

 

—Como si no me vivieras encarando cosas, Leo —le recordó con las manos en la cintura.

 

—Ah, cierto —fingió que recién lo recordaba. Se inclinó para tomar la manija de la puerta y otro poco para que sus rostros quedaran de frente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla porque era su turno para robarse uno y hasta tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo—. Trae más fresas, ¿sí?

 

Y cerró la puerta, dejándola del otro lado.

 

Teodora chasqueo la lengua, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pero molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado bajar la guardia. Ahora volvían a estar empatados en esa tácita guerra de flirteos que habían comenzado desde el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, tampoco podía molestarse mucho. Después de todo, la que había anotado el mejor beso había sido ella, apenas tres días antes.

 

Había despedido a Leo antes de que se fuera a sus andanzas nocturnas con un beso en la comisura de la boca, pero por más placentera que había sido tanto la experiencia como la expresión de su rostro, no podía compararse a la cara de furia con la que la había despertado unas horas después, a mitad de la madrugada, con sonoros golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

 

—Teodora —había dicho con los dientes apretados—. ¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? —inquirió señalando la marca del beso que le había dejado pintado cuando ella le abrió la puerta adormilada.

 

Desde luego, había sido apropósito. Se había maquillado con el colorete que le había regalado su madre desde muy temprano en la mañana y lo había estado reaplicando a escondidas para que Leo dejara de registrar la novedad de sus labios rojos después de unas horas, lo que indudablemente le había pasado por alto cuando lo besó para despedirse.

 

La jugarreta le había salido aún mejor de lo planeado, porque aparentemente, y según sus quejas, nadie lo había tomado en serio esa noche. La mayoría sin siquiera le había creído que él era el temible Charro Negro.

 

Cuando Leo terminó de despotricar sus reclamos, Teodora ya estaba despierta y sonriendo con socarronería, muy satisfecha con su travesura.

 

—Ay, no exageres —le había dicho minimizando la situación. Se lamió el pulgar y le borró la marca. Él no había ni alcanzado a reaccionar cuando le dio una palmadita en la mejilla—. Ni que no te hubiera gustado.

 

Le guiñó un ojo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 

Supuso que el dejarla en medio del recibidor después de imitar sus mismas acciones en la otra casa era su manera de cobrársela. Como afortunadamente llevaba encima la cartera y las llaves para regresar, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Pero sólo por esta vez.

 

Así que se acomodó el sombrero para el sol y se dispuso a salir para realizar sus compras.

 

A decir verdad no necesitaba nada en específico, pero le gustaba pasearse por los anaqueles y las tiendas y ver por las ventanillas las nuevas tendencias en la moda y simplemente escuchar el ajetreo de las calles. Le gustaba sentarse en algún café y ver a la gente pasar. Le gustaba hablar con las dependientas y hasta la perorata de los tenderos del mercado invitando a los transeúntes a comprar fruta y verdura.

 

Se dio cuenta que extrañaba la gente.

 

Tal vez por eso siempre regresaba hasta la hora de la cena. Ese día, sin embargo, había regresado antes porque no había escogido bien los zapatos. Después de unas horas de caminar por el mercado para comprar las dichosas fresas – y sólo lo hacía porque estaba segura que Leo haría un _pie_ con ellas – se dio cuenta que había sido una malísima idea salir con sus botines nuevos y que de seguro le harían ampollas.

 

Así que regresó a la casa un poco antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, deseosa de sacarse los zapatos, y descansar un momento antes de regresar. Dejó las bolsas en el recibidor para que los espectros las recogieran y ahí mismo se desató las agujetas, sacándose los endemoniados botines de una vez.

 

Descalza, camino por la casa buscando una habitación en la cual recostarse un momento antes de regresar, pues no quería acostarse en la sala.

 

Se percató de que había estado posponiendo mucho el recorrido por la mansión, siempre deseosa de salir a hacer sus mandados, pero ya era hora de ponerle remedio.

 

Leo nunca le había prohibido la entrada a ninguna parte de ninguna de sus propiedades, ni tampoco de disponer de ellas como se le antojara, así que decidió que se adueñaría de la habitación principal. Después de todo, no es como si él la estuviera usando.

 

La primera habitación que visitó estaba bonita y bien iluminada, con las paredes en tonos arena a juego con los muebles y la ropa de cama. Ella la hubiera destinado a las visitas. Lo mismo con la segunda y la tercera, así que siguió su camino como Ricitos de Oro hasta encontrar la que buscaba. La más grande y más acogedora, porque Teodora, siendo Teodora, no se iba a conformar con menos.

 

Cuando por fin la encontró, deseó no haberlo hecho.

 

La habitación principal estaba hasta el fondo. Y una vez que la abrió, se dio cuenta que estaba acoplada a los gustos de Leo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul marino y los muebles eran de caoba oscura. Había una chimenea en un rincón que prometía calidez en las noches de invierno y un balcón en el otro extremo que prometía brisas frescas en las tardes de verano.

 

La cama era amplia y la llamaba a descansar. Teodora pensó en dejarse caer sobre ella y luego jactarse del hecho de haberse adueñado de su cuarto en su cara a la hora de la cena.

 

Dejó caer los botines en la entrada del cuarto que había cargado todo el recorrido, y corrió para arrojarse sobre el cobertor. Rebotó un par de veces y se rio entre dientes para sí. Entonces, algo llamó su atención al captar movimiento en su visión periférica.

 

Teodora se detuvo y miró la pared que quedaba justo enfrente de la cama. En un inicio no notó nada. Una cómoda para guardar ropa, algunas velas y libros sobre ella. Tres retratos en las paredes.

 

Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que se movía eran los retratos y pegó un grito de la sorpresa.

 

Uno de los retratos tenía de fondo un campo de entrenamiento militar, y un soldado aprendiendo a usar un rifle. El retrato de en medio era una anciana tejiendo sentada en una mecedora en lo que probablemente era la sala de su casa. A Teodora le parecía extrañamente familiar el lugar. El tercer y último retrato era la cocina de una panadería, con una mujer robusta en un vestido amarillo chillante que preparaba masa. A sus pies, un chihuahueño color canela se paraba en sus patas traseras mientras olfateaba y pedía que le dieran de lo que sea que estuvieran preparando.

 

Después de mirarlos pasmada por algunos minutos, se die cuenta que conocía a todos los individuos de los retratos. Tal vez nunca los había en persona, pero los había visto en fotos.

 

Era la familia de Leo.

 

Teodora se bajó de la cama sin quitar los ojos de encima de los retratos móviles y tras una larga contemplación, se dio cuenta que la escena se repetía en todos los cuados después de unos minutos. Era como si los protagonistas estuvieran suspendidos en el tiempo.

 

No se dio cuenta cuando tiempo se quedó allí, mirando el misterio catatónica.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo esperó a Teodora casi una hora después de la hora en la que acostumbraban cenar antes de decidir que ya había sido suficiente. Como ella tenía las llaves del nuevo portal que había hecho, tuvo que chasquear los dedos y crear otro.

 

Apareció en el mismo lugar que la había dejado: el recibidor. Tenía toda la intención de salir por la puerta e ir a buscarla temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado, pero vio las bolsas de sus compras al lado de la mesa del florero y se dio cuenta que había salido y regresado. Por lógica, tendría que estar en algún lugar de la casa.

 

—¡Teodora! —la llamó adentrándose en la mansión—. ¿Dónde te metiste? Más vale que no te hayas quedado dormida, porque te estuve esperando para cenar.

 

Se encontró con uno de los espectros en un corredor y le preguntó por ella. El ente señaló con dirección a su habitación y Leo sintió hielo correr por sus venas. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación.

 

Apuró el paso y fue directo al cuarto. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

 

Teodora estaba sentada en medio de la alfombra, con la mirada fija en los retratos que él no quería que viera.

 

—¿Teodora? —la llamó entrando a la habitación.

 

Ella pareció regresar en sí y lo miró dando un respingo. Sus ojos, usualmente risueños y coquetos, lo miraban enormes y brillantes, con un sentimiento muy parecido al recelo. Leo recibió su mirada como una bofetada. No quería jamás que lo mirara así, como si fuera la primera vez que se le aparecía y fuera a hacerle daño.

 

Se miraron durante un inmensurable momento, luego ella apuntó con un dedo tembloroso en la dirección de los retratos.

 

—¿Son…? —intentó preguntar con la voz igual de inestable.

 

—Son mi familia —confirmó él—. Mi hermano, mi abuela y mi nana. Y no es solo una pintura. Son ellos de verdad.

 

Hizo una pausa, pesada como un secreto roto. Luego añadió,

 

—Yo los puse ahí.

 

Teodora lo miró muda.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente.

 

Como lo miraba directamente a los ojos, notó que la mirada de Leo se suavizó un poco, reflejando el dolor de una decisión tomada como la última salida.

 

—Porque no soy el único ente sobrenatural peligroso por ahí, —dijo lúgubremente—. Y hay quienes quieren tener ventaja sobre todos los demás.

 

Teodora se tomó un momento para comprender todo lo que implicaba lo que le estaba diciendo.

 

Leo le paseó la yema del dedo índice por la mejilla en una caricia que apenas y estaba ahí, mirándola como se mira un tesoro escondido.

 

—Por eso es importante que nunca sepan de ti —susurró.

 

Ella no supo qué contestar. Por una parte su corazón saltó en su pecho ante la implicación de sus palabras. Por otro, tuvo que negarse a considerar la idea de que Leo la encerraría en un retrato también de considerarlo necesario.

 

— Vamos a casa —dijo antes de que se extendiera demasiado el silencio.

 

Teodora lo siguió cuando le tomó la mano y la guió de regreso por el portal, olvidando sus compras, las fresas y sus botines.

 

Pero la secuencia que repetían los retratos una y otra vez no se le olvidó. Siguió repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez toda la noche sin dejarla dormir. Esa noche, Leo tampoco dejó la finca.

 

Cuando cantó el gallo, Teodora había pensado las cosas y tomado una decisión. Con mil preguntas e incertidumbres en la cabeza, tomó un baño y se vistió con un vestido cómodo. Se puso zapatos de piso y tomó la fotografía que tenía guardada en la única maleta que se había traído de su casa.

 

A la hora acostumbrada, bajó a almorzar.


	8. Pacto por Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teodora enfrenta una prueba para salvar a Leo y a sí misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin el último capítulo! 
> 
> No lo planeé así pero ya ven que vengo el mero día de la revolución a actualizar.
> 
> Así que, ¡Arriba México, cabrones!
> 
> P.S. De una vez aviso que va a haber un epílogo, así que no es la última actualización.
> 
> Sin más, a leer.

Las calaveritas no estaban. Habían salido desde el día anterior en la mañana para entregar una carta a los alebrijes y no habían vuelto, seguramente por haberse involucrado en una de las inoportunas aventuras de sus amigos. En un principio y con todo lo que traía en la cabeza, Teodora no las había echado en falta, pero justo ahora en el silencio del medio día donde ni siquiera cantaban los pájaros en el jardín, era imposible no notar su ausencia al encontrarse sola. La finca parecía reflejar el humor de sus habitantes.

Leo, por cierto, no se había dignado a aparecer desde la noche anterior. Su llegada a la finca había sido en silencio y se despidieron sin palabras antes de retirarse cada quien a su habitación, apenas dirigiéndose miradas furtivas cuando el otro no prestaba atención.

 

Horas después, Teodora había decidido que proseguiría su rutina diaria como de costumbre, y se dispuso a esperarlo para almorzar en el lugar de siempre, pero al parecer él seguía evitando o bien a la comida, o bien a ella.

Después de veinte minutos en los que se le acabaron las uñas para morder y las excusas para quedarse sentada, se puso de pie, tomó la fotografía con la que había bajado y fue a buscarlo a su habitación, antes de perder el valor.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Teodora le dio unos golpecitos y se asomó dentro, llamando su nombre en un susurro. El interior del cuarto estaba en penumbras. Al igual que su estudio, la recámara de Leo tenía las cortinas corridas y la única luz entraba a través de las rendijas de la tela, pero era todo. No había velas encendidas ni siquiera que delinearan siluetas en los muebles con la danza de sus llamas.

Con la luz que entró por la puerta que ella acababa de abrir, Teodora localizó a Leo sentado en una silla cerca a los ventanales. Tenía los codos en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la boca, profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Leo? —lo llamó ella de nuevo. Esta vez, él levantó la mirada y la vio en la puerta de su habitación.

Como no agregó nada limitándose a mirarla, se acercó despacio y se sentó frente a él en el banquito para los pies que había frente a su silla. Se acomodó el vestido y le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante.

—¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí otra vez? Ya no tengo por qué acosarte para que me abras portales, ¿se te olvida?

Leo la miró confundido por un momento, como si le costara salir de la vorágine de sus pensamientos antes de poder concentrarse en ella. Cuando sus ojos se asentaron, seguía mirándola como si la rara fuera ella.

—¿Teodora?

—Leo —contestó con un tono diplomático, dejando el intento de humor de lado. Como sabía que éste era un tema que no quería abordar por las ramas, puso en sus manos entonces la fotografía que había tomado de su casa antes de venir a vivir con él, para poner de una vez todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—La tomé de tu casa hace unos meses. No fue mi intención, te lo prometo. Pero, si aún está en pie la oferta que me hiciste hace tiempo… me gustaría preguntar.

Leo, que había estado mirando la fotografía como si fuera de otro planeta, devolvió la mirada al rostro de Teodora y recordó que cuando recién la había traído a la finca, le había dicho que si la curiosidad volvía a fastidiarla, entonces que simplemente preguntara.

Por una vez le estaba haciendo caso, quién lo diría. Las preocupaciones que lo atosigaron toda la noche en las que Teodora lo evitaba o trataba de escapar habían sido meras fantasías del peor escenario que su mente pudo imaginar. Soltó una risa seca y se recargó en la silla, casi más ligero.

—Sabía que estabas escondiendo algún secreto por ahí, pero no se me hubiera ocurrido que era una foto— dijo por fin.

Teodora se acomodó los pliegues del vestido en un gesto nervioso y se enderezó todavía más, tratando de parecer desinteresada.

—Siempre creí que sabías, por eso nunca lo mencioné. ¿No te das cuenta cuando entran a tus propiedades?

Leo suspiró, haciendo entrar a sus pulmones un aire que no se había dado cuenta le hacía falta.

—Lo noté, pero sabía que eras tú y tus amigos, por eso le resté importancia. Lo que no sabía es que te habías llevado un recuerdo —acusó con picardía levantando la foto para que quedara a la vista claramente.

—Fue un accidente, te lo dije. Y ya te lo estoy devolviendo. Qué exagerado —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos, pero un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Leo se fijó que estaba avergonzada porque además seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se rió entre dientes.

 

—No era reproche —dijo con repentina suavidad. Teodora lo miró. Era difícil concebir la idea de que este muchacho de ojos resignados y sonrisa triste, era el mismo que muchos temían, el mismo que había encerrado a su familia en un retrato.

 

—Leo —lo llamó con cuidado, pero hizo una pausa antes de continuar, dudosa.

 

Él asintió, tratando de alentarla.

 

—Puedes preguntar.

 

Pero, ¿qué quería preguntar? ¿Cómo había puesto a su familia ahí? No. ¿Por qué la había puesto ahí? Eso ya lo había respondido y no estaba segura de querer detalles.

 

¿La pondría a ella también en un retrato si lo consideraba necesario en un futuro?

 

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y decidió que no quería saberlo de momento. Era una situación hipotética con la que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse ahora. Había que empezar por el principio.

 

—Me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo te convertiste en el Charro Negro?

 

Leo inhaló lentamente y volvió a recargarse en la silla. ¿Por qué tenía que empezar con lo más difícil?

 

Cerró los ojos y trajo a su memoria el recuerdo que menos visitaba, el que más intentaba ignorar, dejándolo enterrado en la parte más profunda de su mente.

 

—Fue hace… casi una década —dijo. Luego se rió sin gracia—. Pero se siente como un siglo. Tenía 12 años.

 

—Por eso te veías tan joven la primera vez que te ví.

 

Leo asintió, con la sonrisa dolida todavía en sus labios.

 

—Y quizá también por eso no pude hacer mucho contra él.

 

—¿Él?

 

—Mi antecesor —explicó—. El poder se pasa como una antorcha, ¿recuerdas?

 

Lo recordaba. Veía los retratos que gritaban su presencia en el recibidor casi a diario. Leo se tocó el pecho como si se tocara una antigua cicatriz.

 

—Ahora está dentro de mí.

 

Hizo una pausa en la que Teodora lo vio mirar el infinito, perdido en pensamientos a los que no podía llegar.

 

—En un principio, no quería este destino. Me asustaba —confesó con la mirada perdida. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Teodora se le adelantó, viendo una entrada.

 

—Yo podría ayudarte, sólo tienes que decirme cómo.

 

Leo regresó la vista hacia ella.

 

—¿Ayudarme?

 

—Sí, a dejar de ser el Charro Negro. Si el poder puede entrar y salir para pasar de cuerpo… ¡Seguro que puede haber una solución!

 

Leo parpadeó, tratando de procesar lo que le decía.

 

¿Habría realmente una manera de anular la maldición que le habían impuesto? Se dió el lujo de saborear momentáneamente la idea de ser un humano normal y una imagen apareció como un centella en su mente, de cuando vivía en Puebla con su abuela, su hermano y su nana, pero tan pronto como se formó, se fue; manchada con las sombras del Charro Negro que vivía en su interior, que activó repentinamente una burbujeante ira como modo de defensa.

 

—No —dijo Leo con firmeza, levantándose de la silla y poniendo distancia entre ellos, tratando de controlar su inesperado mal humor.

 

Teodora lo siguió con la mirada, confundida.

 

—¿No?

 

Leo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente. Esos sentimientos no eran suyos, se recordó. Eran la maldición activando su mecanismo de defensa.

 

—No lo sé —dijo apretando los dientes—. Nunca lo he intentado.

 

Teodora no sabía a qué se debía su cambio de actitud tan brusco, o porque nunca había buscado una solución a algo que le habían obligado a hacer, a convertirse. Ella también se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro, con el propósito de instarlo a que siguiera compartiendo con ella los secretos que podrían ayudarlo.

 

—¿No te gustaría intentarlo ahora? Puedo ayudarte.

 

Pero él ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

 

—No, no puedes —dijo tajante.

 

—Podría si me dices cómo.

 

En ese momento, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y Teodora se dio cuenta que sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos como los de un verdadero demonio. Ella jadeó una exclamación de sorpresa.

 

—Creo que no lo has entendido, Teodora. No _quiero_ dejar de ser el Charro Negro.

 

Ella lo miró con la alarma comenzando a transformarle el rostro. Leo reparó en sus facciones, en el miedo que comenzaba a reflejarse en ellas y el color amarillo parpadeó en sus iris hasta que se apagó. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera la maldición, no soportaba que Teodora lo viera como su enemigo, que le temiera.

 

—¿Leo? —Teodora lo llamó despacio. Sus ojos se enfocaron finalmente en ella y  pudo sentir la tensión disminuir en el ambiente. Sin embargo, antes de poder corroborar que había vuelto a la normalidad, él se giró, avergonzado de su comportamiento.

 

—Es una maldición, Teodora. No puedo deshacerme de ella tan fácil y además me hace no querer dejar de ser el Charro Negro. Incluso si hay alguna forma, no la he pensado.

 

Ella llegó entonces a la conclusión que de todos modos, seguramente tampoco se la diría tan fácil. Eso si es que lograba convencerlo siquiera.

 

Intentó pensar en una manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión de revelar el secreto, pero no creyó que le estuviera mintiendo. De seguro que de verdad no sabía una manera. Quizá tendría más suerte tratando de convencerlo de buscar una solución, sin embargo si de verdad no quería dejar de ser el Charro Negro, dudaba que la ayudaría a buscar un remedio a lo que no veía como un problema.

 

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea peligrosa, pero que garantizaba el éxito de llevarse a cabo de la manera correcta.

 

—¿Y si hacemos un pacto?

 

Leo, que le había estando dando la espalda, la miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

 

—¿Un pacto?

 

—Otro pacto. Para liberarte de la maldición.

 

Él la miró un largo segundo. Escaneándola de arriba a abajo con ojos aún fríos, aún un poco más del Charro Negro que de Leo. Arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Un pacto entre tú y yo? ¿Para liberárme de la maldición? —repitió, casi como si no concibiera que de verdad le hubiera dicho lo que le acababa de decir.

 

Se rió entre dientes. Se acercó a ella con un avanzar casi prepotente que le recordó a su vieja actitud arrogante, esa que tiene alguien que se sabe dueño del mundo. Una muy parecida a la que recordaba de la primera vez que lo vio. En su cabeza, Teodora separó a ambas personas. Esa que la miraba con malicia era el Charro Negro, mientras que la que hablaba con sencillez era Leo.

 

En esos momentos, el que tenía enfrente era El Charro Negro, no Leo.

 

El Charro Negro se inclinó sobre ella y tomó uno de sus pelirrojos caireles entre sus dedos jugueteando con él.

 

—Pero si tu alma ya es mía, Teodora, ¿lo olvidas?

 

Tenía razón, desde luego. Pero supuso que podía usar para su ventaja el hecho de que justo ahora no era con Leo con quién estaba hablando. El Charro Negro era ambicioso y siempre quería ganar. Además, el Charro Negro nunca podía rechazar una petición. Teodora decidió que usaría eso a su favor.

 

En lugar de apartarse como solía hacer cuando él invadía su espacio sin invitación, se inclinó más en su dirección y trazó el contorno de uno de los botones de su chaqueta.

 

—Pero sigue dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi alma sólo es tuya de palabra. Ambos sabemos que no pudiste sacármela desde el inicio. Hagamos un pacto especial, una apuesta. Tu alma por mi alma. Esta vez será tuya para destilar si me vences. Si no, el alma de Leo será libre de la maldición del Charro Negro.

 

Él se rió y por un momento Teodora temía que no fuera a morder el anzuelo.

 

—Eres la damita más inteligente con la que tuve la desgracia de cruzarme. Muy bien, hagamos… una apuesta.

 

Teodora se tragó la exclamación de alivio y victoria que casi suelta.

 

Él se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina. Afuera, el sol ardía con la luz del mediodía. Sonrió.

 

—Te daré una ventaja y una pista —anunció después de considerarlo un momento.

 

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y  le tocó la cara con los dedos.

 

—Al Charro Negro le gusta observar a gente interesante y no importa _cuándo,_ nunca los pierde de vista.

 

Teodora frunció el ceño. Era claramente un acertijo pero no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Se refería a ella?

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, el Charro Negro hizo algo que la sorprendió. Le puso una mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y ella sintió algo helado desde donde la tocó expandirse como un golpe por el resto de su cuerpo. Luego le siguió una sensación muy extraña de mareo y ligereza, pero lo más extraño fue mirarse a sí misma desde fuera, como si mirara a otra persona.

 

Vio a su cuerpo desmayarse y caer a los brazos del Charro Negro, que por un momento, cuando miró su cuerpo inconsciente, se pareció más a Leo.

 

—Tienes hasta que cante el gallo.

 

Y desapareció.

 

Teodora se encontró pues, sola en una habitación que no era de ella, con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin comprender qué acababa de suceder.

 

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba flotando.

 

—¿Pero qué...? —se miró las manos y descubrió que podía ver a través de ellas. Sintió el shock abofetearla con la fuerza del descubrimiento—. ¡Soy un fantasma!

 

Con el pánico alzándose dentro de sí, su ahora etéreo cuerpo comenzó a volar descontroladamente por la habitación con el movimiento causado por el sobresalto como un trineo cuesta abajo mientras ella se quejaba y trataba de estabilizarse.

 

Después de lo que se le figuró un momento interminable, por fin comenzó a descifrar cómo debía moverse.

 

—Tranquilizate, Teodora. Es parte de la prueba. Sí, se arreglará cuando gane esta apuesta. Y me agarre a porrazos a ese hijo de toda su chi…

 

La puerta de la habitación interrumpió su monólogo al cerrarse abruptamente. Teodora se giró y vio a las Calaveritas y a su mascota en el suelo de la entrada.

 

—¡Chichi, Finado, Moribunda! —exclamó ella flotando a su encuentro—. ¿Pueden verme?

 

Para su alivio, las Calaveritas asintieron y su perrita le lamió los dedos con los que la acariciaba. Moribunda examinó a Teodora y Finado la miró de arriba abajo, luego se miraron entre ellos y compartieron su conclusión con esa forma muda que tenían de comunicarse.

 

—Tienen que ayudarme —dijo Teodora— me metí en un buen lío. Tengo que descubrir cómo Leo se convirtió en el Charro Negro. Si no lo hago, ¡mi alma será destilada en tequila! ¿Ustedes no saben de casualidad cómo pasó?

 

Las calaveritas parecieron pensarlo un momento, luego negaron con la cabeza.

 

Teodora suspiró.

 

—Lo supuse. ¿Podrían al menos ayudarme a descubrirlo?

 

Finado y Moribunda asintieron emocionados.

 

—Sabía que podía contar con ustedes —dijo Teodora dando unas palmaditas—. Se supone que esta forma de fantasma debe de darme algún tipo de ventaja pero no sé cuál. Se supone que también tengo una pista. Ay, ¿Cuál era, cuál era? ¡Ah, sí! “Al Charro Negro le gusta observar a personas interesantes no importa dónde o cuándo”, o algo por el estilo. ¿Ustedes saben qué significa?

 

Las calaveritas volvieron a pensarlo. Se rascaron la cabeza y la barbilla en un gesto de meditación. Luego Moribunda dio un brinco como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea y comenzó a hacer aspavientos a Finado.

 

Él pareció comprender rápidamente lo que ella le decía y entre ambos trataron de comunicarle su descubrimiento a Teodora, pero les tomó tiempo ya que la recién apuntada fantasma no podía escuchar su lenguaje.

 

Después de un muy frustrante juego de caras y gestos, Teodora por fin logró comprender lo que le decían.

 

—¿O sea que como fantasma puedo viajar en el tiempo, como ustedes? ¿Puedo ir al día en el que Leo se convirtió en El Charro Negro? ¿Esa es mi ventaja?

 

Finado y Moribunda brincaron haciendo grandes gestos de afirmación.

 

—Pero, ¿Cómo podría saber qué día pasó eso?

 

Finado y Moribunda volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto Chichi ladró en dirección de la silla en la que había estado sentado Leo, sobre la cual se había quedado la fotografía que ella le había entregado.

 

Teodora recordó entonces lo que él le había dicho cuando ella se la devolvió.

 

—¡Eso es! Leo se convirtió en el Charro Negro hace casi una década, según dijo. Cuando tenía doce años. Mmm, recuerdo que una vez mencionó que era dos años mayor que yo, entonces… ¡Hace nueve años que lo maldijeron!

 

Teodora, que había estado incada frente a las calaveritas, se puso de pie de un salto y con la fuerza del impacto, salió volando perdiendo momentáneamente el control, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

 

—¡Bien! Entonces iremos a Puebla, hace nueve años.

 

Sin embargo, tan pronto lo declaró, se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Devolvió la mirada al piso hacia Finado y Moribunda.

 

—¿Y sí pueden enseñarme, verdad? A viajar en el tiempo.

 

Ambos asintieron y con eso, pasaron unas buenas dos horas enseñando a Teodora a teletransportarse a través del tiempo y el espacio.

 

Después de los primeros quince minutos de la improvisada clase, se habían movido de locación, ya que la habitación estaba  demasiado oscura y además, Teodora sabía que Leo seguramente los estaba observando desde algún lugar, oculto bajo el velo de su magia, y le daba vergüenza que la viera aún en su habitación.

 

Después de mucho esfuerzo, cuando por fin logró transportarse exitosamente algunos minutos al pasado, decidieron que estaba lista para comenzar.

 

—Lo más inteligente sería que fuéramos al año que aún sabemos que era humano, y de ahí ir saltando de mes en mes y luego de semana a semana y al último de día a día hasta saber el momento exacto en el que lo maldijeron.

 

Las calaveritas le extendieron un pulgar arriba y se prepararon para saltar con ella. Teodora las tomó de las manos y a la cuenta de tres, viajaron al pasado en busca de respuestas, dejando a Chichi en la habitación de su dueña, esperando su regreso.

 

El grupo llegó a Puebla con un “puff” que nadie vió y aterrizó en la misma sala de la tiempo atrás se había llevado una fotografía.

 

La sala en cuestión, estaba vacía pero desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar personas en la cocina. De pronto, dos muchachos entraron corriendo a la casa, uno vestido de soldado y el otro era Leo.

 

Las dos mujeres que estaban en la cocina salieron de ella corriendo asustadas pero al ver quien era rompieron en llanto y le siguió lo que Teodora luego describiría como la más conmovedora reunión que jamás había presenciado.

 

Sólo ella podía tener el tino suficiente como para caer el día en que todo había comenzado a desmoronarse.

 

Se quedó para escuchar la historia de dónde había estado Leo, y se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que había estado en contacto con lo sobrenatural desde mucho antes de su abducción, teniendo encuentros con nahuales, La Llorona, el chupacabras y otros seres de pesadilla.

 

Lo que sí notó y los demás no, fue una sombra a la puerta. Negra como el carbón y ominosa como una madrugada para hacer pactos.

 

Teodora observó la silueta de un hombre vestido de Charro que no era Leo, y de pronto comprendió mejor la pista. El Charro Negro no pierde de vista a sus presas, y estuvo cazando a Leo desde mucho antes de pasarle la maldición.

 

Teodora saltó un par de semanas al futuro y observó a Leo despertar sobresaltado por las pesadillas que el Charro le provocaba. Saltó otra vez y lo vio mirar sobre su hombro cada vez más seguido sintiéndose observado.

 

Entonces, un salto más la hizo caer en la casa finalmente vacía.

 

—Ya pasó todo. Volvamos unos días antes.

 

Se dió cuenta que su voz sonaba apagada, sin poder evitarlo.

 

Le tomó varios intentos, pero al fin llegó al día en que vio a Leo salir por la puerta de entrada de la casa, con marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos, y supo que no iba a volver. Saltó a los días siguientes y descubrió que había estado en lo correcto.

 

Su hermano salió a buscarlo y tampoco volvió. Teodora comprendió entonces que el acto principal de la obra no había ocurrido en la casa.

 

Tuvo que volver a regresar al día que Leo partió y seguirlo. Así descubrió que el Charro Negro por fin se le había aparecido esa noche, y lo había engañado para que lo siguiera a la finca.

 

—¡Pero claro! Ash, pero qué tonta. Obvio tenía que ser en la Hacienda. Ubicate, Teodora.

 

Y como ya estaba acostumbrándose a aparecerse a placer, se materializó en la finca apenas haciendo un esfuerzo, con Finado y Moribunda cerca por detrás.

 

El Charro Negro había puesto a Leo una prueba parecida a la que le había puesto a ella, con una kermesse de por medio, y con una hora límite familiar: la hora que cantaba el gallo.

 

Leo, sin embargo, ingenuo e inocente, no se había dado cuenta que no importaba el resultado de la prueba. El Charro Negro jamás lo dejaría marchar.

 

Fue de cierta manera doloroso, ver cómo Leo había sido engañado, y otro más ver cómo había sido maldito.

 

Fue doloso, especialmente, no poder hacer otra cosa que mirar.

 

Pero para mirar era precisamente por lo que había llegado hasta ahí.

 

La maldición, descubrió Teodora, era física y había sido plantada en su corazón cuando el anterior Charro Negro amarró a Leo con su látigo y lo forzó a tragar sombras tan oscuras como su nombre, envolviéndolo en las tinieblas de lo sobrenatural y convirtiéndolo finalmente en su sucesor. Recordó la manera en que Leo se había sostenido el pecho hacía unas horas cuando había aceptado su desafío.

 

Seguía allí.

 

—La maldición del Charro Negro sigue literalmente dentro de Leo…—murmuró Teodora, aún con la mirada fija en el Leo del pasado, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

 

Finado y Moribunda la miraron.

 

—Volvamos a nuestra época —declaró Teodora, pues no quería seguir mirando.

 

El nuevo Charro Negro se levantó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, uno que Teodora reconoció muy bien.

 

Seguía siendo un poco más joven de lo que era la primera vez que lo vió, pero ahora sabía porqué.

 

Teodora se concentró y volvió a la finca que conocía en el presente, dejando atrás una risa fantasmagórica de un ente que acaba de despertar y se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus poderes de la peor manera posible.

 

Apareció nuevamente en el recibidor, y no se dió cuenta que había llegado a la misma hora en la que había estado aquél día en el pasado, con el mismo atardecer naranja pintando el cielo.

 

Le quedaban minutos antes de que cantara el gallo.

 

—Tengo que encontrarlo, y pronto —dijo para sí.

 

—No hace falta, aquí estoy.

 

Teodora se giró con un sobresalto y descubrió al Charro Negro recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con esa sonrisa socarrona con la que no la había mirado en mucho tiempo.

 

Estaba envuelto en sombras y por eso no lo había visto, y como también había estado tan silencioso como un ratón, tampoco lo había escuchado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le sacaba semejante susto.

 

Finado y Moribunda corrieron a esconderse detrás de las faldas de su vestido. Teodora se relamió los labios, tratando de pensar rápidamente en un plan con la información que había conseguido.

 

—El gallo está por cantar —le recordó acercándose—. Me tienes en ascuas—dijo sin el menor indicio de que así fuera.

 

Caminó lentamente hacia ella y la miró desde arriba. Su voz sonó un poco más suave e incluso un poco más vulnerable cuando preguntó:

 

—Dime, ¿Encontraste una manera de salvarme?

 

Teodora no supo qué responder. Su mente seguía trabajando a toda velocidad tratando de formar un plan pero no se le ocurría nada. A decir verdad, en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que él había pasado, en todo lo que había sufrido, en cómo había sido engañado y en las ganas que tenía de darle un abrazo y decirle que lo sentía.

 

De darle el beso que había tenido ganas de darle desde el día de su cumpleaños.

 

De esa manera decidió jugársela. Tragó pesado y mirándolo con lo que esperó fueran ojos resignados negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 

—No.

 

El silencio se extendió por unos momentos hasta que Leo se dio cuenta que no iba a agregar nada más. Hubo una larga pausa en la que ambos contuvieron el aliento. Luego, él chasqueó la lengua fingiendo decepción, pero a Teodora le dio la impresión que quizá su falsa desilusión había sonado demasiado sincera.

 

—Es una pena. Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor.

 

—¿Puedo pedir una última cosa?

 

El Charro Negro ladeó la cabeza, entretenido.

 

—Últimamente no sabes cuándo dejar de pedirle cosas al Charro Negro.

 

—No es mucho, y puedes negarte, pero…

 

—¿Pero?

 

—Me gustaría… antes de irme, que me dieras un beso.

 

Teodora puedo ver en su cara que la petición lo sorprendió.

 

—¿Un beso?

 

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ruborizarse pero asintió tímidamente una sola vez con la cabeza.

 

Él la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Bufó una risa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si se debatiera consigo mismo.

 

—Eres… mi perdición, Teodora.

 

Bueno, a decir verdad, secretamente estaba contando con ello.

 

Leo le apartó un mechón de cabello que le enmarcaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano y le puso la palma en parte de la mejilla y la garganta, notando con ese gesto lo pequeña que era a comparación de él.

 

Teodora dio un paso al frente, animandose mentalmente. Le puso las manos en el pecho y se paró de puntitas invitándolo a encontrarla a la mitad del camino. Leo, por supuesto, lo hizo.

 

Fue su primer beso, y con todo lo que estaba pasando, no se había detenido a pensar en qué debía esperar. Si era sincera, debía admitir que en algún momento se había preguntado antes de dormir si los labios de Leo estarían tan fríos como sus manos, y en ese momento descubrió que no. O quizá fue porque ella misma estaba helada al ser un fantasma, pero la verdad fue que todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su mente.

 

Se aferró a él y siguió alargando el beso porque tenía algo de miedo a lo que pasaría después. También porque necesitaba más tiempo. Pero principalmente, porque quería seguir besándolo.

 

Leo le había enredado los dedos de una mano en el cabello y con la otra la atraía fuertemente hacia él. Ella se dio cuenta que sin pensarlo también había movido sus brazos hasta cruzarlos alrededor de su cuello.

 

Teodora casi sintió remordimiento cuando desenredó su mano derecha y deslizó sus dedos hasta la altura de su corazón.

 

Rogándole a todos los santos habidos y por haber que funcionara, Teodora introdujo sus fantasmagóricos dedos al interior del pecho de Leo sin previo aviso y él cortó el beso con un jadeo.

 

—¿Te...odo…?

 

—Perdón, era la única forma.

 

Leo bajó la mirada y sintió al mismo tiempo que observaba como Teodora rebuscaba con una expresión angustiada, tan literalmente, dentro de su corazón. No podía moverse y se tuvo que quedar quieto como un títere cuando ella por fin encontró lo que buscaba, y de un tirón, sacó la maldición como si arrancara una mala hierba. Leo sintió como si le arrancara parte de su esencia, que al mismo tiempo no era suya.

 

Teodora trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás con la fuerza del jalón, y él se dio cuenta que se había caído cuando tuvo que mirarla hacia arriba.

 

Fue consciente entonces que a su alrededor, parecía que el cielo se preparaba para la segunda venida de Cristo, con tornados y un viento fortísimo y tan frío que helaba hasta los huesos. El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente cuando él estuvo demasiado distraído mientras le revolvían las entrañas.

 

La maldición, que tomó la forma de una esfera de luz y que Teodora aún sostenía en una mano, se tornó negra y subió al cielo con un trueno, haciéndola salir disparada como si la hubieran empujado.

 

Entonces, llovió oscuridad.

 

Una lluvia negra los bañó por unos momentos y luego todo se detuvo. El tornado, el viento, la lluvia y las tinieblas.

 

Teodora miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás. Finado y Moribunda estaban escondidos tras escombros de un muro que no había salido ileso después del episodio.

 

Leo, estaba inconsciente a unos metros de ella. Se apresuró a su lado y él reaccionó despacio, pero cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, marrones y normales, su mundo volvió a estabilizarse.

 

—¿Leo?

 

—¿Teodora?

 

Ella sollozó una risa y él le tocó el rostro, casi como si la viera por primera vez. Teodora le puso una mano sobre la suya y por primera vez la sintió cálida.

 

—Lo lograste… —murmuró él, aún tratando de salir de su estupor.

 

—¿Qué, apoco lo dudabas? —intentó bromear, pero su voz sonaba húmeda con emoción.

 

Leo sonrió, pero luego recordó algo y su semblante cambió a uno alarmado.

 

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto fue como si una cuerda invisible jalara a Teodora hacia atrás. Se sintió como saltar en el tiempo y se dió cuenta que su espíritu estaba regresando a su cuerpo.

 

De pronto se sintió pesada nuevamente, corpórea. Le siguió una sensación de mareo y finalmente, el tacto de una cama debajo de ella.

 

Se incorporó lentamente con una mano en la frente, sintiéndose tambaleante y con algo de náuseas.

 

—Ugh...

 

Teodora abrió los ojos y cuando enfocó la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, pero no era su habitación en la finca.

 

Estaba en su habitación de su casa. En su ciudad, al norte del país.

 

Al levantarse de la cama notó además, que estaba usando el vestido negro de luto con el que había asistido al funeral de su abuelo.

 

Afuera, las estrellas brillaban distantes en la noche impasible.

 

El reloj marcaba pasada la medianoche. Ella se dió cuenta que era el día y pasada la hora en que el Charro Negro había venido a cobrar su deuda.

 

En su lugar, estaba sola y aturdida en una habitación que casi se sentía ajena, traída de una vida que había dejado atrás y a la que no creyó volver jamás.

 

Teodora se asomó por la ventana que daba al jardín, pero no había sombras de ojos misteriosos escondiéndose detrás de los árboles.

 

No había Charro Negro que viniera a buscarla.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me tardo más que el lento Rodríguez pero prometo que este fic quedará terminado antes de que se acabe el año. Pinky promise.


	9. Inquietud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro fortuito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al final salió otro capítulo haha. Es decir, a parte de este habrá epílogo. Ya lo tengo casi listo, así que espero estarlo publicando los próximos días.

Para ser alguien que se preciaba de ser ingeniosa, Teodora estaba teniendo problemas para idear una excusa plausible para ir a Puebla.

 

Principalmente, porque tan pronto había despertado en su habitación, se dio cuenta que su línea de tiempo ahora era diferente a la de todos los demás que la rodeaban.

 

Sus padres estarían especialmente consternados por su comportamiento si de un día para otro anunciaba que se iba de viaje. Después de todo, su abuelo, para ellos, acababa de fallecer el día anterior. Para Teodora, por el contrario, ya habían pasado meses, casi un año, y el dolor inicial se había calmado con el pasar del tiempo dejándola con asuntos más acuciantes por atender.

 

Tales asuntos eran, desde luego, Leo.

 

—Maldita la hora en que salí a buscarlo—. Se lamentó en más de una ocasión los días siguientes mientras se jalaba el cabello de frustración.

 

Y es que, además, excusas para ir a Puebla no eran lo único que la mantenía despierta por la noche.

 

Estaba también el hecho de que no sabía si Leo, al igual que ella, había conservado sus recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado o los había perdido al igual que sus poderes. La inquietud la estaba matando.

 

El plan que tenía hasta esos momentos era ir a Puebla y entrar a la panadería. Si Leo no estaba, regresaría al día siguiente. Y al siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que se lo topara y pudiera descubrir si la recordaba o no. Si la recordaba, éste podría ser el inicio de su final feliz.

 

Si no... pues no importaba. Si se había enamorado de ella cuando ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, entonces el pobre no tenía escapatoria si esta vez lo tenía en la mira. El ingenuo no sabría ni qué lo golpeó.

 

Claro que todo eran especulaciones del peor escenario posible porque había que estar preparado para todo. Lo ideal seguía siendo que la recordara.

 

Desde luego que antes de poder hacer todo eso, primero tendría que salir de su casa y llegar hasta Puebla de Los Ángeles, lo cual se estaba probando imposible cuando ni siquiera habían pasado los 40 días del réquiem de su abuelo y no tenía ni amigos ni familia que visitar hasta tan lejos. Sin mencionar que tendría que convencer a alguien de acompañarla pues era un viaje en carroza muy, _muy_ largo en el que tenía que atravesar la mayor parte del país.

 

Suspiró.

 

—Las cosas que me haces hacer… —refunfuñó dejándose caer en la cama—. Patán.

 

A pesar de decidirse a esperar unos días a que los aires se calmaran pasado el funeral, después del novenario Teodora seguía sin excusa pero terriblemente deseosa por ponerse en marcha hacia Puebla. Incluso los diez días que duraba el viaje no sonaban tan terribles como tener que esperar sin hacer nada.

 

Quince días después de su regreso, se dio cuenta que incluso si se ponía en marcha en esos momentos, un mes habría pasado antes de que pudiera ver a Leo otra vez.

 

Y Teodora era muchas cosas, pero paciente no era una de ellas. Así que en un arranque de desesperación y valentía, comenzó a hacer sus maletas una madrugada que no podía dormir, cuando el día comenzaba a clarear. Se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir así o la ansiedad la mataría.

 

Se iría sin excusa y pensaría en alguna en el camino. Tantos días de mirar el paisaje de seguro le darían ideas.

 

—Me iré a Puebla, vuelvo en dos meses —ensayó frente al espejo. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula. Sus padres jamás la dejarían marchar.

 

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró con desesperación. Decidió entonces que necesitaba ayuda. Después de desayunar, avisó que iría a visitar a su prima Valentina y llegó a casa de su tío Gaspar entrada la mañana, habiendo resuelto que quizá ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarla si le contaba la verdad, aunque planeaba censurarla.

 

Valentina la recibió en el balcón de su habitación con un café y disposición para platicar.

 

Después de intercambiar saludos y uno que otro chismecillo, Valentina le preguntó a Teodora la razón de su visita.

 

—Bueno, la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda.

 

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Mi ayuda para qué?

 

—¿Te acuerdas que hace poco te acompañé a Puebla?

 

—Ah, sí. Para algo de los negocios de mi papá. ¿Y eso qué tiene?

 

—Pues que me gustaría volver y necesito que alguien me acompañe.

 

—¿A Puebla? ¿Para qué?

 

—Eh… Ay, estarías dispuesta a acompañarme, ¿sí o no?

 

Valentina la miró con curiosidad arqueando una ceja, con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios.

 

—Es un viaje de más de una semana en carruaje, Teodora. Al menos supongo que podrías decirme para qué quieres ir.

 

—Es que… dejé unos asuntos pendientes allá la última vez que fuimos.

 

Valentina dejó la taza en su platito y se enderezó para mirar mejor a su prima. En su rostro, Teodora pudo ver que de seguro estaba pensando que estaba loca.

 

—¿Y qué asuntos pudiste haber dejado tú en Puebla de los Ángeles, Teodora?

 

—Um… unos… — murmuró Teodora escondiendo su respuesta detrás de su taza. Debió haber pensado mejor en exactamente qué le diría a Valentina antes de venir.

 

Valentina miró a las mejillas de su prima colorearse de un rosa pálido y de pronto se le iluminó el rostro con la luz del entendimiento.

 

—Teodora —dijo lentamente, mirándola con unos nuevos ojos—. ¿Conociste a alguien en Puebla?

 

Ella le devolvió la mirada y su respuesta se le atoró en la garganta. Técnicamente, sí que había sido en Puebla donde conoció a Leo, pero no se le hubiera ocurrido planteárselo de esa manera en la que Valentina lo estaba interpretando. Enrojeciendo aún más, se dio cuenta que su ruta de pensamiento tampoco iba completamente desencaminada.

 

Valentina interpretó su silencio y rubor como una confirmación y soltó una exclamación de emoción.

 

—¡Prima! Es la primera vez que te conozco un pretendiente. ¡A todos los rechazas! Siempre ocupada con tus obras de caridad con la Iglesia, el orfanato, el albergue y no sé qué tanto.

 

¿Obras de caridad? ¡Pero claro! Para ella ya había pasado tanto tiempo y había traído tantas cosas en la cabeza que se le había olvidado por completo. Ella había comenzado un proyecto con la panadería local y Fray Godofredo para ayudar a que todo el que no pudiera costearse una comida, tuviera al menos una pieza de pan del que no se vendía.

 

—Sí, ¡sí! Es por eso —explicó Teodora en un arranque de inspiración—. Creo que puedo extender el proyecto a Puebla. La última vez que estuve ahí hubo una panadería interesada en él.

 

Valentina la miró con una sonrisa que le daba a entender que no le creía nada.

 

—Ajá, ¿y cómo se llama la panadería?

 

—San Juan —respondió Teodora muy satisfecha consigo misma por tener una respuesta; además tenía incluso la gracia de hasta no ser inventada—. Se llama “Panadería San Juan”.

 

—Huh —meditó su prima, dándole un sorbo a su café.

 

Teodora pensó que había ganado esta ronda pero Vale se le adelantó una vez más.

 

—¿Y por qué no empezar por una ciudad más cercana? ¿Por qué irse hasta Puebla?

 

Teodora no tenía una respuesta para eso.

 

—Admítelo, es por un chico —sonrió socarrona—. ¿No será de casualidad el panadero? —añadió para picarla, recargándose en su silla y sorbiendo la taza.

 

Teodora gruñó un suspiro y se frotó la cara con las manos; las mejillas ardiéndole para su desdicha.

 

Valentina se enderezó de un respingo.

 

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Lo es?

 

—Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

 

Su prima soltó una carcajada que le valdría varias miradas reprobatorias de haber estado en público. Teodora tuvo que esperar a que terminara de reírse a sus expensas.

 

“Las cosas que hago por este idiota,” se repitió mentalmente.

 

—Está bien, está bien —concedió finalmente Valentina, limpiándose lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos. —Te acompañaré. Le diremos a tus padres que me acompañas por negocios y yo rebuscaré entre los tratos de mi padre algo que nos sirva de excusa para realizar un viaje hasta allá.

 

—Gracias, —dijo sinceramente.

 

—En serio te gusta, ¿eh?

 

Teodora suspiró desviando la vista, picada.

 

—¿Nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo, verdad?

 

—Nop.

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar del carro que le tiró el fin de semana, Teodora tuvo que admitir que Valentina fue rápida y eficiente en su misión. Había ido a visitarla un jueves y para el lunes ya estaban listas para salir. Con la excusa de un trato por cerrar en el que había que revisar mercancía y el querer cambiar de aires para animarse después del funeral, ambas primas se montaron al carruaje principal en la caravana que las llevaría hasta Puebla de los Ángeles.

 

Después de apenas medio día de camino, Valentina la sorprendió al abrir una pequeña valija de mano y sacar un cambio de ropa sencillo y de varón.

 

—¿Para qué traes eso?

 

—Para cambiarme, claro —respondió como si fuera obvio—. Traje uno para ti también.

 

—¿Ropa de varón?— preguntó confundida, pero lo que la escandalizaba no era que fuera de varón, si no que fuera de gusto tan pobre—. ¿Y tan pasada de moda?

 

Valentina rió de buena gana.

 

—¿Quién nos va a ver ahorita, prima? No hay nadie más que tú y yo.  

 

Teodora tomó en sus manos una camisa blanca que le extendía su prima. Era sencilla y amplia, lo suficiente como para esconder sus curvas femeninas.

 

—¿Es imitación, verdad?

 

—Es cómoda. Si no te la quieres poner, no te la pongas, pero ya te veré dentro de tres días cuando no aguantes más el vestido de diez kilos en el viaje.

 

Dicho aquello, Valentina cerró la cortina del carruaje y comenzó a desvestirse.

 

—Además, cuando lleguemos a las posadas del camino, es menos probable que nos molesten los borrachos, tratando de acompañar a “dos jovencitas solas” —dijo y rodó los ojos.

 

Teodora tenía que admitir que esa era la razón principal por la que habían contratado escoltas en su pequeña caravana, más que por los posibles bandidos que les pudieran salir en el camino.

 

Miró la camisa y los pantalones con algo de recelo, pero estaba tentada.

 

—No es como si no te pudieras volver a cambiar antes de llegar a Puebla —le recordó Valentina.

 

Suspiró.

 

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero sólo por esta vez.

 

Valentina soltó una risita satisfecha.

 

—Oh, créeme. Una vez que empiezas a viajar con pantalones, no lo puedes dejar.

 

No le tomó mucho a Teodora darse cuenta que era verdad. Para el final del primer día, se sentía muchísimo más descansada de lo que usualmente se sentía después de la primera jornada. Para el segundo día, estaba comenzando a dudar si alguna vez se volvería a poner botines incómodos en lugar de botas de viaje y para el tercer día, se dio cuenta que su prima tenía razón: ya no había marcha atrás.

 

Al caer la noche del quinto día, ambas primas comenzaban a sentir los inconvenientes del viaje, por lo que cuando llegaron a una posada al lado del camino entrada la noche, tomaron sus cosas adormiladas y se bajaron del carruaje, felices de estirar las piernas, pero deseosas de entrar en una cama y descansar.

 

Uno de los sirvientes que viajaba con ellas ya se estaba encargando del registro y los demás estaban bajando los esenciales de las chicas para pasar la noche ahí. Valentina dijo que iba al baño en lo que les daban una habitación y Teodora salió al patio con el que contaba la posada para estirar un poco las piernas antes de subir a descansar.

 

Caminó sobre las losas de piedra del jardín notando como no hacían el ruido al que estaba acostumbrada con sus botines o zapatos de tacón, y se preguntó si la gente se daría cuenta si usaba botas de viaje debajo de sus vestidos al no escuchar el repiqueteo de los tacones. Sonrió. Seguramente que no, pero si algo iba a echarla de cabeza serían los centímetros que perdería su estatura.

 

Miró hacia arriba y vio la luna, que estaba llena y brillante, justo como estaba el día que lo conoció en Puebla, y como estaba la vez que se la levó con él cinco años después.

 

Estaba deseosa de encontrarlo y averiguar de una vez por todas qué había pasado. Porqué había regresado a su casa después de romper el hechizo, porqué su pacto se había roto. ¿Se habían roto todos los pactos que alguna vez hizo con las demás personas o solo había sido ella? ¿Era necesario despertar separados si ella aún conservaba sus recuerdos?

 

No entendía nada.

 

Un sirviente le habló desde la puerta a la posada para avisarle que ya habían dispuesto sus cosas en su habitación. Teodora se frotó las palmas contra sus brazos pues un helado viento sopló de pronto y le erizó la piel con el cambio de temperatura.

 

Al entrar a la posada, Teodora notó que habían llegado un par de huéspedes más. Uno estaba hablando con la encargada, seguramente pidiendo una habitación. Alcanzó a distinguir la silueta del otro bajando una maleta de uno de los únicos dos carruajes que no eran parte de su caravana y que no estaban ahí cuando llegaron. Al parecer, la posada tenía más afluencia del que en un principio creyó, especialmente para tan entrada la noche.

 

Le restó importancia y se dirigió al pasillo por el que le habían indicado estaba la habitación que compartiría con Valentina, que ya la esperaba dentro.

 

El golpe de un objeto pesado azotando contra el suelo la hizo detenerse y girarse sobresaltada buscando el origen del ruido.

 

Lo que vio fue la difuminada figura de un joven dirigirse hacia ella con la velocidad de un rayo. En un instante, lo tenía enfrente, sosteniéndola de los brazos como para corroborar que realmente la tenía ante él y para prevenir que se le escapara de entre los dedos.

 

—¿Teodora?

 

—¿Leo?

 

Se miraron como si estuvieran mirando una ilusión, como si estuvieran soñando, tratando de descubrir si era verdad lo que pasaba o no.

 

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —comenzó Teodora, pero él escogió ese momento en el que escuchó su voz para decidir que no estaba soñando. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó casi tan fuerte como para sacarle el aire. A ella le tomó un segundo devolvérselo con la misma intensidad.

 

—Casi no te reconocí pero, ¿quién más podría tener tu color de cabello? —murmuró él. Ella sintió sus palabras rozarle la piel del rostro, y se estremeció. Era él. Era su olor, la forma de sus brazos y la sensación de encajar contra su pecho que tan bien conocía.

 

—Estúpido, patán, idiota… —le reclamó Teodora, y se dio cuenta que la voz se le quebraba a palabras —. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y todo porque ni siquiera te dignaste a decirme nada, tonto.

 

Leo soltó una risa húmeda, y la estrechó más fuerte porque a pesar de sus reclamos, ella también lo estaba atrayendo hacía sí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, restregando sus lágrimas contra su pecho.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Más te vale.

 

Leo la separó un poco para buscar su mirada, y luego sus labios. Teodora se paró de puntitas y pasó su abrazo de su torso a los hombros para poder alcanzar mejor. Poco les importó tener público.

 

La casera hacía rato que había dejado de mirar y se había ido a la parte de atrás porque cuando se tiene una posada en medio del camino, cosas más interesantes se presencian todos los días. El otro recién llegado, por el contrario, se había quedado mudo a un lado del mostrador porque no podía creer que Leo en verdad tuviera enamorada.

 

—Espera, ¿él es el panadero? —preguntó de pronto una voz a un lado suyo.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Espero que lo sea, porque si es otro, entonces la golpearé por hacerme hacer este viajesote solo para cambiarlo por el primero que se encuentra al lado del camino.

 

El chico miró a la recién llegada e intuyó por su vestimenta que de seguro venía acompañando a la pelirroja que todavía no soltaba a su hermano.

 

—¿Vienes con ella?

 

—Ajá —respondió Valentina—. ¿Tú vienes con él?

 

Él asintió.

 

—¿Familia?

 

Asintió una vez más.

 

—Hermano. ¿Tú?

 

—Prima.

 

Ambos regresaron la vista a su respectivo acompañante de viaje y llegaron a la conclusión de que esto iba para rato.

 

—Fernando San Juan —dijo extendiéndole una mano, después de soltar un suspiro resignado.

 

—Valentina Villavicencio Trejo —le respondió estrechándosela —. Algo me dice que nos frecuentaremos seguido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sólo nos faltará el final feliz.


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final feliz de nuestros protagonistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Terminé. Muchas gracias a todos los que se quedaron conmigo y con esta historia todo el año. Espero que disfruten mucho la historia y compartan conmigo sus pensamientos de lo que piensan de ella :D
> 
> Quiero agradecer especialmente a arty-zuri-16 (usuaria de tumblr) que estuvo presente en esta historia en cada capítulo y que hizo fanart hermoso del fic también. Mil gracias, cariño. Para ti es este final de la historia. Disfrútalo, vales mil.

 

Teodora se había quedado dormida contra su voluntad durante el picnic. El segundo verano desde su encuentro había llegado especialmente caluroso y a pesar de que Leo sabía que estaba cansada, ella había insistido en tener la cita que habían estado postergando desde hacía ya un par de semanas.

A decir verdad, ambos estaban cansados, pero ella era la que se había estado llevando la parte más pesada de la organización de la nueva panadería San Juan que habían abierto hacía pocos meses en la ciudad de Teodora.

El negocio había estado saliendo a pedir de boca gracias ya que sorpresivamente, algunas características del Charro Negro se habían quedado con Leo, posiblemente para siempre. Era común que una brisa fría soplara de vez en cuando por donde pasaba, especialmente durante la noche; o que la gente lo perdiera de vista si estaba oscuro incluso aunque lo tuviera frente a sus narices. Y desde luego, se le daba increíble hacer pactos… er, tratos.

Gracias a ello, a los San Juan les había sido posible extender su negocio hasta el norte del país y les estaba yendo muy bien, lo cual era solo un reflejo de la prosperidad de su negocio en Puebla. Esto se debía a que Leo, a diferencia de Teodora, había despertado en su casa con doce años, todo según el plan que había ideado desde el momento en que había aceptado jugarse su alma en la apuesta que había hecho aquel día en la finca de agave. 

Lo había planeado principalmente así para no preocupar a su abuela ni a su nana. De igual manera, Nando no saldría a buscarlo y no terminaría en el ejército insurgente.

Con el paso de los días, se había ido dando cuenta de poco a poco de los rasgos que se le habían quedado del Charro Negro. Al percatarse que con su habilidad podía ayudar al negocio familiar, no había dudado en ponerlos en práctica y éste dio frutos rápidamente, agrandando la panadería y trayéndole bastante prosperidad a la familia.

Ellos seguían en Puebla, y era Leo el único que se había mudado para atender personalmente el nuevo negocio, pero Teodora le ayudaba siempre.

Él le acarició la cabeza que descansaba sobre su muslo mientras dormía y se dijo a sí mismo que pronto, cuando las cosas por fin se estabilizaran un poquito más, le pediría que se casara con él.

Lo más difícil de todo este embrollo, había sido que todos esos años extra, los había vivido con el recuerdo de Teodora, pero sabiendo que no lo recordaba, porque aún no lo conocía. Había tenido que esperar por ella, hasta el día en que ella despertara con recuerdos de él, ocho años más tarde. Había sido casi un suplicio, saber que podía ir hasta donde estaba pero no lo conocería.

Cuando el día finalmente había llegado, había dudado. Si su abuelo acababa de morir, quizá debería esperar unos cuantos días. Pero después de una semana no se había podido contener más y se había dirigido a su encuentro.

Jamás imaginó que se la encontraría a cinco días de su destino, en una posada en medio el camino, vistiendo ropa de varón.

En ese moemento supo que no importaba la espera. Había valido la pena cada segundo si al final podía reencontrarse con ella.

Teodora escogió ese momento para desperezarse, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos marrones. Sonrió.

—Ay, ¿me quedé dormida?

—Como la bella durmiente.

Teodora se rió entre dientes. Se estiró y se sentó.

—¿Mucho rato?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

—Aún nos queda un rato antes de tener que regresar.

Leo la observó mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que volviera a quedar en la mejor condición posible. A él le gustaba ver cómo sus dedos trabajaban rápidos y eficientes en lo que consideraba imposibles trenzas y torcidos que confeccionaban sus peinados. Al mirarla al contraluz del atardecer naranja, se le ocurrió una cosa.

Después de cada una de las peripecias que había vivido de niño por poder ver fantasmas, después de ser perseguido y maldito por el Charro Negro y después de convertirse él mismo en él… éste era su final feliz. Su hogar y su lugar.

Después de haber vencido al mal, por fin, luego de tanto batallar, podía descansar.

Teodora acabó de acomodarse el cabello y lo sorprendió mirándola. Sonrió coqueta.

—Hm, hace tiempo que no me mirabas así.

—¿Huh? ¿Así como?

—Así como si supieras algo que yo no.

—Oh. —Leo desvió la mirada como si hubiera sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, preguntándose qué tanto sospecharía ella de sus intenciones de proponerle matrimonio y Teodora notó que tenía los cachetes sonrojados—. No es nada, en serio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre si presionar o no. Se decidió por dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Algo le decía que de todos modos terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano, y de ser una sorpresa, sería contraproducente estropearla.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó de todos modos, porque no podía evitar picarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Leo cambió su posición par sentarse más cómodamente frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que no te había dicho algo importante hasta ahora.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Que… Te amo, Teodora.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

La sonrisa socarrona se congeló en sus labios para derretirse en una más suave. Él la miraba atentamente, con los ojos chocolate tiernos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también te amo, Leo.

Teodora le devolvió el apretón de manos y ambos se inclinaron para intercambiar un beso dulce y delicado. No era el primero, y desde luego, tampoco sería el último. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar a seguir compartiendo muchos más en el futuro.

Un futuro que disfrutarían juntos, siempre juntos, pues si el destino los había presentado en la más improbable de las situaciones, no habría ya nada que los pudiera separar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que tengan felices fiestas. De verdad espero que los haya entretenido y mi historia se quede con ustedes como una de las buenas.
> 
> Espero poder seguir leyendolos en el futuro. ¡Los amo! ¡Bye!


End file.
